Silent Hill 2 Resurrected
by Em-E-Chan
Summary: Mary was dieing so when she awakes to find herself alive, healthy, and in a unknown rest stop she's more than a little surprised. Now Mary is desperately searching Silent Hill to find James. Why does Mary feel so guilty though?what of the voice she hears?
1. The Rest Stop

**Silent Hill 2: Resurrected** **The Rest Stop**

In my restless dreams,  
I see that town.

Silent Hill.

We Always said that we  
Would go there again  
But we never did. Did we?

Well I'm alone there now...

In our "special place"  
Waiting for you...

Waiting for you to  
come to see me.

But you never do.

And so I wait, wrapped in my  
cocoon of pain and loneliness.

I know I've done a terrible  
thing to you. Something you'll  
never forgive me for.

I wish I could change  
that, but I can't…

"And I'm sorry James." Whispers, maybe even half-dreams, Mary as she leans over a gray brick wall watching lake Toluca for a bit. Strange, thick, almost white colored fog seems to hover around the lake like a distant dream or memory hovers around the troubled mind.

Mary looks around instinctively, not really trying to find, or see, something, but rather simply just to look. The same fog over Toluca Lake seems to hover around her own mind as she tries to understand where she was and how she got there. An empty rest stop, that was all she could figure out at first, she was at an empty rest stop. The gray, deteriorated restroom nearby to her was one of the first things she noticed. The restroom's walls were covered more with posters and graffiti then with the aging and dull paint that it seems to have been originally painted with.

Most of the poster seemed… old and almost all from the same source the vaguely familiar sounding Heaven's Night. Heaven's Night, Perhaps it was one of those strip clubs James liked to frequent. Judging by the barely clothed women on it, Maria, it was certainly a strip club anyway. Even on their honeymoon James would go to those places. Mary had learned to deal with the undercurrent of perversion from James throughout their marriage but never really learned to accept it. Somewhere inside she could still feel the jealousy. Something about James looking at other women like the Maria on that poster just made her stomach churn. Of course then again after what she had done who was she to judge.

Mary turned her head to the floor and just stared at it embarrassed at the thought of it, of what she had done to James. Worse yet was the thought that he knew! He knew and she didn't care. Mary began to try focus in on one of the millions or dark gray colored rocks scattered about the cracked pavement of the rest stops parking lot but she couldn't.

It dawned on her that not to far from her was their car. It's light blue paint glittering in the sun despite the caked on dirt.

"Did I drive that? How could I? I'm to sick to drive." It was only as this thought ushered out of her head that it truly donned on her. She didn't feel ill at all. For the first time in at least a year she didn't _feel _like she was sick. No puking, no sick feeling, nothing it was amazing! Mary couldn't even remember what it was like not to feel healthy so this feeling was more than a bit shocking. She raised her hands up to look at them, just to be sure. After all she may not feel ill but she might still look it. Her hands looked healthy enough but larger then she remember, maybe even to large to be a women's hands at all. Was it an effect of the illness? And why was she wearing James' favorite coat?

The sound of a car's tires crackling on the scattered rocks in the parking lot almost immediately drew Mary's thoughts away from her hands and clothing. She whipped around so that her back was to the gray brick wall and she was facing in to the parking lot. Mary watched as a black car, some kind of 1980's version of a grandma Junker car pulled into the parking lot. It stop next to a delivery van that was previously parked in the parking lot.

"James?" A voiced called from inside the car as a women's arm extended out of it pushing open the door. "James. My god! What the hell are you doing here?"

Mary looked about herself searching for James or even something resembling him, nothing. "Who the hell is she talking to?" Mary thought. "What a nut job. James isn't even here!"

Mary watched as the women got of the car. She seemed to be about average height if not a little short. Her hair was almost fire hydrant bright red which surely made her stick out anywhere like a sore thumb. Her skin was bit pale and a little on the chubby side. It took Mary a few second to realize that the person stepping out of the car was James' best friend since high school Miriam. Mary always wondered how Miriam had ended up James' friend. James (even though Mary loved him) always seemed a tiny bit shallow and Miriam was not the most attractive person by any stretch of the imagination. Probably the only nice looking thing about her was her light green eyes. Miriam lumbered up to Mary in her usual heavy-footed way.

"James, why did you come all the way out here for god's sake? Silent Hill has been closed for years! Are you okay? Look I know your upset about your wife coming home to… die but why did you disappear like that? We were all worried. And what about Mary? Where is she?" Mary could tell by the look on her face that she was more then a little concerned about James. Due to this look she had, Mary being the nice person she was, was too nice to come straight out and call her a nut.

"Miriam who are you talking to?" Mary asked trying her best not to sound as though she thought Miriam was crazy, even if she did think Miriam was acting crazy.

"What are you talking about? Have you been drinking again?" Miriam's face grew a look of even more concern.

"I never drink and you know that Miriam! How dare you."

"What are you talking about James you..."

Mary was really just confused by Miriam. Was she insane? Mary could tell Miriam was absolutely convinced that she was James. Mary cut her off before she finished in confusion. "I'm not James. It's Mary. Don't you know the difference? I know I'm wearing his coat but my god Miriam!"

"Jesus, James, how much _have_ you been drinking. Where are you staying James? I'll drive you, you can sleep it off okay."

"I am not James." Mary was getting frustrated and it showed in her voice and, she was pretty sure, on her face.

"Look, Just tell me what hotel you're staying at and you can go sleep it off okay." Miriam's voice sounded like that of someone who was try to be both patient and hiding the fact that she found this whole thing annoying.

"Hotel? What hotel!?" Mary didn't even know where she was. How could she have a hotel? She didn't remember checking into one, or going anywhere even. All she could remember is dieing in bed at home. "Honestly Miriam. I don't even know where I am."

"Do you even have a hotel James? Did you drive all the way to Silent Hill without booking a room in a hotel? Where is Mary anyway? You can sleep it off in my hotel room. We'll look for Mary later. I'm sure she'll be okay for a bit. Come on James I'll help you over to the car."

"Silent Hill! How did I get here? I thought that was Toluca Lake!"

"Jeez James. Look I'll drive you. Sleep it off. We'll look for Mary when you're ready…Pick up your car tomorrow okay?"

Mary was not about to get into a car with Miriam acting like a complete nut. She hesitated a bit.

"I forgot something in Silent Hill Miriam. I have to go get it." Mary had thought of some dumb excuses in her life but this had to be the dumbest she could remember. "I forgot something? Good one Mary, real smooth" Was all she could think.

"James, you can get it later I'm sure it's…"

"No, I… I need it. I'm just going to go get it. You can wait for me here if you want. I shouldn't be to long."

"Do you want me to come help you find whatever it is." Miriam watched as Mary started to go over to this little footpath in one corner of the rest stop. Miriam's face looked of both concern and a yearning to follow.

"No, ummm, that's okay Miriam I can find it on my own. No need to follow I'll be fine. Really." Mary couldn't desire to get away from Miriam more if she tried. "What the hell is wrong with her anyway?" Mary couldn't understand it. Miriam was always one of the sanest people she had known her recent dovetail into insanity was bizarre at best. Mary figured the best thing she could do now was go down the footpath to where ever, Silent Hill probably, and get away from Miriam. Mary Stared down the footpath, the dirt in the path was a mustard yellowish color, dusty looking. It looked like a peaceful path if anything, one side bordered a forest of evergreens and other such native plants and the other side was a straight drop down a cliff.

Mary turned around to look at Miriam for just one second. She watched as Miriam walked back to her car in a sort or dejected way then turned around and stared at Mary. The stare Miriam gave Mary shook her deep inside. Like Miriam was staring inside her soul or something. Mary couldn't help but turn her head and look the other way. Mary didn't look back again as she walked down the dusty footpath to Silent Hill. The mustard yellow dust kicked up with each step. Mary couldn't help as the sinking feeling and murky confusion, like the fog of lake Toluca, seeped in her mind, heart, and perhaps deeper into her soul.


	2. The Truth Behind New Life

**Silent Hill Resurrected: Chapter2****  
The Truth Behind New Life**

The sounds Mary could hear going down that footpath. _God those sounds!_ It was as if the all the creatures of Hell had gathered to scream at her as she walked. Yet it was frighteningly quite too. It was something that seemed unexplainable. Even though Mary could hear them everywhere they sounded so distant; so desperately angry, far off, and alone. Every crackle of dirt or leaf Mary stepped on sounded louder to her, more frightening then she could ever imagine and she had now idea why.

Perhaps it was the not knowing. Not knowing where she was, where she was headed, where she would end up has always been a frightening aspect of her life. Mary had always thought that Marriage would bring her that security, or at the very least someone she could depend on to help her figure those things out. It didn't. Despite how much Mary loved James she never felt _secure_ with him. Never once did Mary feel financially or even emotionally secure with James.

The financial insecurity Mary could handle. After all she knew James was just a clerk at the local general store when she agreed to Mary him. For richer or poorer, right? But the emotionally insecurity, that was another matter. Even though it was partially her fault, that feeling of insecurity. In the beginning of the marriage James would run off to strip joints and hid porn from her. She could reason as best as she could that it shouldn't bother her. That it was just porn, it meant nothing. But inside Mary felt jealous. When Mary fell ill she literally watched James become distant to her. Staying away from her more and more. From the first day she decided that they couldn't afford the treatment to save her life (it wasn't guaranteed to work anyway.) he moved away from her building an emotional wall made of solid steal and coated in diamonds between them. What could she do? It left her with a hole she desperately needed…

The mustard yellow dust began to merge with the brown dirt of the graveyard up ahead. Mary looked up to see she was quickly approaching a small church surrounded by a tiny old graveyard. It had a large brown brick fence surrounding it, and a beautiful metal entranceway. It was that little church just outside of Silent Hill, What was its name? Thinking back Mary never really did know the name of it. She saw it one day on their honeymoon as James and she were walking around taking in the sights. Mary knew from the moment she saw that church she would have to go in it. It was so old a bit decrepit yet peaceful and inviting looking. Mary couldn't resist.

Mary remembered when she forced James to go to a sermon there. James never was very religious and he always hated going to any church sermon. That's not to say that Mary was a strict adherent, but rather that she found sermons soothing to listen to. Now that Mary looked back on it she could remember why she made James go. She could have gone alone, and dealt with much less whining to boot. Probably because they had just been married and Mary wanted to spend every moment with James from the day she was married on. Had she been too clingy?

Mary slowly walked through the fence's metal entranceway. Admiring its images of flowers and delicate curves. Mary gracefully swerved between the graves and into the little church. It was exactly the same as she remembered. The beautiful little altar in the front that looked like an old home made table covered with a golden colored hand sewn tablecloth. All of the church's pews were simple and yet elegant in there rustic nature. It seemed as they too had been made by hand perhaps by the same person who made the altar. It was a beautiful little church Mary would have loved to have been married in had she knew it existed at the time. Yet, the church did have one odd feature. There was not a depiction of a cross to be found anywhere. It was Christian church with no crosses in it.

Mary sat down in one of the pews thinking. "Where am I?"  
Mary whispered to herself thinking aloud. Mary felt herself slouch forward placing her arms on the back of the pew in front of her. She clasped her hands together, looking as if she were in deep prayer she fell into an even deeper thought.  
"Where is James? James…. I'm sure I'm in Silent Hill. I've got to be. How did I get here? James was it you who brought me here?"

After a few minutes of thinking Mary stood up. The sound of Miriam's voice came ringing back into her head. Why did she call Mary James? Something about this thought urged, perhaps even physically pushed Mary to the small bathroom in the back of the church. It was a small bathroom for both sexes. It fit one person, dirty and grubby its toilet was a mess with layers off dust. Its mirrors were one of those ugly polished metal sheets usually found in public restrooms.

Mary slowly reached her hand up to the mirror and wiped off the dust. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. It was James staring back not her. She screamed the most primal frightened scream she had ever screamed. She ran out of the bathroom in search of another mirror, _any mirror_. She found another lying up against the back of the altar. Mary picked it up and stared at the framed to afraid to look into it at first. It was framed in gold painted wood that was carved in delicate swirls at the top was a beautifully carved cross. It had to have been the only thing in the whole damn church with a cross on it.

Mary finally did stared into it and still she saw James' face staring back. She cried in fear. Mary touched 'her' nose it felt like James', at least the way she remembered it. She glided her hands down her face and watched as the person in the mirror did the same. Mary felt the realization that she was in James' body sink in. She could feel every part of this new body and it scared her. She threw the mirror in anger and fear smashing it against one of the pews. Mary let her body slump unto the floor.

"Oh God. Oh God. Why?"

Her warm tear poured down her, no James' face and onto the wood floor.


	3. Memory of Cracked Dreams

**Silent Hill Resurrected: Chapter 3**

**Memory of Cracked Dreams**

"Oh God. Why?" The tears rolled down Mary's face as she quietly choked out the every word she spoke. The feeling of it burned her inside and out. It was the day before their marriage and she had to start out knowing it would soon end. How could the doctor give _that_ news that easily? How was she going to give _James_ that news? "Oh God, Oh God. No, Oh God." How could she deal with this? _How?_ Mary felt her body slump to the floor she covered her face with her arms placing her hands on her head. The tears burned inside her throat and inside her soul as the feel quietly down her cheeks.

The days worm sunny shone down on her through their apartment bedrooms sheer white window curtains. It mixed with the fresh summer air as it swirled about once in a while taking the curtain with it. It was a slap in Mary's face. How could a day like this be so beautiful? She bitterly imagined the small children, whose voices she heard outside, enjoy the bright day with a smile as the played. It was a smile she felt certain she would never feel again.

The thought burned in the back of her throat and forced out even more tears. Images of things James and she would never enjoy. The children she always wanted but would never have danced through her head like some kind of cruel joke. "Why does God do these things to people? Why _me_?" Mary whispered over and over. "Why me?" Mary moved her hands from her face and stared down at the wood floor and the very edges of their bed's ruffled white bed skirt. "The only treatment to help me we could never afford. How is that fair? Why don't I deserve to live to? Is it just because I don't have money? Is that why? What have I done?" Mary didn't really ask angrily or direct it at anyone; the room was empty after all. She just said the thoughts as they came. "James is just a clerk. I'm a stay at home wife I never even _finished High School_. Even if I babysat children or tried to find a job we could never afford the treatment. And what should I tell James. He'll be devastated, maybe even more than _I am_."

The burning feeling in the back of her throat grew larger. Like she was choking a large bounce ball or something. Mary couldn't help herself as the tears came down her face. "Oh God!" Mary covered her face with her hands again. _"Oh God!"_ Mary heard the front door to their small apartment slam shut and she shiver. "James." She whispered crying harder. Mary desperately wanted to get up and run to him but she could make her body move. Her whole body felt heavy she could almost compare it to a sack filled with sand. It was as if the gravity of the earth was pushing harder on her. Instead of getting up Mary just stayed there, a she was, not moving.

"Mary? Mary I'm home. Where are you?" The soft warm voice of James' floated faintly about the house. Mary listened to James' heavy footsteps tramping around the house looking for her. It was only a matter of time before he found her in the corner between the bed and the window in their room, only a small matter of time before she had to tell him about her upcoming death. Would he call off the wedding? Would he marry her anyway? The sound of James' footsteps stopped at the bedroom door. "Mary? Can I come in?" Mary tried to say yes but she couldn't even move her mouth to say it. She could sense James just standing their waiting for her to reply.

The door slowly opened. Mary couldn't even make herself look up at James. "Mary? Are you in here?" She could hear him walking toward the window "Mary are you alright?" James' voice sounded so gentle and soothing. She could feel his warm arms reach around her in embrace. She could feel that he was wearing that green jacket he always wore. "Mary what's wrong?" Mary could say nothing at first. "Is it about something the doctors told you? About why your sick?" How could Mary answer that? How _should_ she answer that? She took a moment to reply.

When she did what she said surprised even her. "It's nothing the doctor said. James. I… I guess I'm just sad that's all." She had lied. She had lied to _James_. She had lied to James for the sake of their marriage. No. That wasn't true. She had lied to James for the sake of _her_ marriage, a marriage that would be tainted with sadness and a lie that could cost James his sanity.

"Mary, It's okay." Mary felt James wrap his hands around her wrists and gently pull them away form her face. "Whatever it is it will work out fine. I'll see that it's all okay." He kissed her forehead and then stood up. Mary felt James grab her arms and help her to her feet.

"From that point forward our lives were never the same. Thanks to me." The words bitterly feel out of her mouth. Mary put her hands limply to the church floor as the memory faded away. It was so real so _alive _that Mary couldn't distinguish today from that day for those few moments. "A few moments to relive my painful life. What do I need _that _for?" Mary wished this could all wasn't real but as far as she could tell it was.


	4. A Voice Within the Town

**Silent Hill Resurrected Chapter 4**

**A Voice Within The Town**

Mary just sat there staring up at the church ceiling. The black medieval looking chandeliers were the only remarkable part of the ceiling, of course that didn't really matter. She wasn't staring to _see_ anything. Rather just to stare. "Where do I go from here? I don't have any reason to be here. Yet, it's like I can't _leave_ either." Mary moved her head down and stared at the wood floor again.

"That's not true is it Mary? The keys are in the ignition. Just drive away. Just go home." A soft yet painful cruel voice seemed to whisper in reply to her thoughts. The voice almost seemed to just drift in on the wind. It was cold and the church suddenly dark and warped as if it had been through the fires of hell itself.

"Who was that? Who said that? Where am I? What happened?" Mary jumped up shouting at god knows what. She could feel her heart beat against her chest she started to back up. Mary felt her self thump against wood and some kind of deep red curtain. It was the wall of the church or at least… what she thought was the same church. The whole place was covered in deep red curtains. There was a huge gaping black hole in the center of the church that half of the pews seemed to be falling into. Or more accurately the hole seemed to be swallowing them. The medieval style chandeliers were mostly broken or fallen down leaving only the chains that held them behind. The once beautiful church seemed to have become hell itself.

"My God! What in the hell?" A feeling of fear seemed to almost burn like half swallowed peppers in her throat. Mary could literally feel herself turn sheet white.

"Hell? Well if that's what you want to call it Mary. It _is_ all yours after all." The voice replied in a semi-chuckle.

"Ah… Wh-h…" Who are you? Who are you? Something usually easy to say was impossible at this moment, at least for Mary. She could feel the cold surrounding her like a wild animal about to attack.

"Who am I? Is that what you want to know? Now, does that matter really? So, Mary, how's about we go back to _me_ for a moment here. You know the world isn't always about you Mary. Well… I guess this one is. Isn't it?" The voice was so much louder now, more sinister. It was a women's voice, seductive, and evil. It seemed to be coming from everywhere all at once; as if it and the cold surrounding Mary was the same thing.

"No need to answer. Let me ask you. Why don't you go? It's not true that you can't leave. You can. Just go home. You could just go home now healthy, clean, and blameless. You can just go and live James' life now. You can be him. It's his little _gift_ to you." The voice added a strange and evil emphasis on gift as if it was supposed to mean something to Mary. If this is a gift Mary didn't want it.

"You got what you wanted right? You got to keep living. Let's face it Mary. That letter you wrote him was lies wasn't it? You…." The voice barely started the next sentence before Mary's anger boiled up and out of her.

"It wasn't lies. I… I really meant it. What do you know? Who are?" Mary screamed in an anger even she was surprised at.

"Oh, Mary, I know you. You didn't love him. You just wanted to be _married_, to have that stupid dream wedding with the stupid dress. It's every little girls dream, right? Or maybe you didn't even want to marry really. Maybe you just thought you did because you'd seen so many shows of knights on white horses and seen enough happy wedding photos that you thought that was what you _needed_. It's every little girl's dream, right? Oh, yes and then there was James'…." Mary knew what she was going to say next she just couldn't even think it let alone bare to here it.

"Well…whatever, so about my question Mary. Why are you still here? Let's admit to our self that you _do_ know _exactly_ where you are. You're in Silent Hill you know that. Let's also admit that you don't really care _how_ you got here. Do you? No, it's not important. So why are you still here? Are you looking for him, for _James_? How cute. You're still pretending to be in love aren't you?"

It's true Mary did know where she was. These were just excuses to come back in Silent Hill. But why? Why was Mary headed to Silent Hill? Was she looking for James? Perhaps. It's not like she knew if he was even there. No, something was just drawing her to the town. A call, it was like a call inside her coming from the very soul of the town it was dark and powerful. Mary new when she came here on here honeymoon why they called this place a holy place. Now she wondered if those gods were real.

"James…" Mary whispered his name. It was a name she had called so many times when she was scared. It came naturally for her to call it again.

"Oh yes. Call him, Mary. Call him. You think He'll come? Ha… You're in his Body he isn't coming. Oh, no. Mary you are very much alone here." The voice just kept laughing after that. Mary couldn't stand the laugh it just grew louder and louder. Mary covered her ears and closed her eyes hoping to make it go away. As if this childish move _could_ make it go away.

After a few moments it did go away to Mary's surprise. She opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears. The church was back to normal. No hole, No curtains. It was the plain but beautiful church she remembered. "

"Was it a dream? No, it couldn't have been. It was to real." Mary's thoughts turned to what to do next. After all… something told her she could never go home. No, she could only keep moving forward. "James… are you really here? Did you really do all this? Why?"

Mary walked out the church door. It was still daylight as if she had only been there at most an hour. Fog seemed to surround everything. Mary looked to one side of the graveyard to decide where to go next. To one side of the graveyard were the walkway and the dusty yellow path leading to the car. On the other side was another mustard yellow dusty path leading past Silent Hill Farms and into the town itself. Mary knew she had only one way to go and so she walk over to the path and past the farms into Silent Hill itself, into the very heart of the town. "James where _are_ you?


	5. All Angels Are In Their Heaven

**Silent****Hill Resurrected: Chapter 5**

**All the Angels Are In Their Heaven.**

The town itself looked like all hell had broke loose in it and Mary had arrived just in time for the aftermath. Sure, it was the way she remembered it from her honeymoon. All the same buildings, same stores, same streets, everything she remembered was there. The only difference was it all looked either vandalized, burned down or both. Why the town looked this way was a mystery. As far as she could remember a few years after her honeymoon there was some kind of 'accident' in the town. But what kind of accident can do all this damage Mary had no clue.

There were a few strange anomalies in the town. For one thing all the lights worked and all the streetlights were still running. It was as if a ghostly population of people still inhabited the town unknowing of their own demise. Well… yes there was that. And then there was the fact the roads were all broken and their 'ends' (if that's what you call it) were huge cliff sides into infinite abysses. Every road except the one Mary had walked in through, the dirt road, was like that. "How does something like that happen? Or is someone trying to keep me here?" Mary thought. "Wait… What kind of thought is _that_? Wouldn't be a little extreme to create an infinite abyss at the end of every road just to keep one person in a town? And how would someone do something like that anyway." Mary could help but realize how disjointed and insane her thoughts were being to become. Of course with disembodied voices talking to her she might just actually be insane anyway. So, really, it's no wonder her thought were becoming so _odd_.

Now the question was where should Mary go from here. It wasn't like she could just turn to someone and go 'Hey have you seen my husband James?' seeing as how there was no one around _too_ ask. Mary looked around her. There must be something. Something she was missing, some kind of clue. After all you can't just run around an abandoned town with out disturbing something.

Of course there was the question of how do you look for someone when you're in their body. I mean it's kind of like you've already found them but not really, since _you are them_. Maybe it's a good thing there is no one here. It would look a little odd running up to someone asking have you seen my husband and then showing him or her a photo of yourself. You're more likely to get locked up then you are to find the person you're looking for.

Mary looked around her again. There seemed to be nothing around. "Where do I look James? Where do I start?" Mary said as if James were standing beside her. "I guess the best place to start is somewhere you liked to go right? How about that horrible place? What was it called? Heaven's night. Even on our honeymoon you would hang out at those stupid strip clubs. Where they better than me James? I would have given you what they could and more. You never asked. Why? I hate you." Mary's face grew into a strong scowl. The angry wrinkles on her forehead were like gorges. The feeling of anger about that night and many others like it were still fresh in her mind.

Mary still walked on looking for James. Trying to find that wretched Heaven's Night. Mary ran through Sanders Street, up Neely Street, through Katz Street, over to Rendall Street and up Caroll Street. Mary ran like she new exactly where she was going, Like she had been there a million times before. The odd thing about it? She had never even been their once in her life. The closest she had been was Rosewater Park, which frankly was nowhere near close. If you had asked Mary to point it out on a map she wouldn't be able to tell where it was for the life of here. Yet here she was running towards it, with no map for guidance, as if she new the place like the back of here hand.

When she did finally arrive she just stood there staring at it. It was grubby looking. It was just a little alleyway on the side of to buildings with some ugly little black metal stairs leading up. "Well this place looks great. It's not the least bit shady looking at all. No… I could totally see why James would want to be _here_ on our honeymoon _instead of with me_." Mary wasn't really known for her sarcasm but some things just seem to scream for a bit of it. So much so even someone like Mary couldn't resist it. Heaven's Night was no Heaven. Then again, Mary was no angel. Well maybe in James' eyes. "Is that why he came here?"


	6. Memories of a Fallen Angel

**Silent Hill Resurrected: Chapter 6**

**Memories Of A Fallen Angels**

Mary had been sitting there in their hotel room for a half an hour. It was ten o' clock and James was nowhere to be found. She got up at like eight thirty and James wasn't in there room. "Okay," she thought "I'll just go have breakfast at the restaurant I'm sure he just went out to get something. Maybe he's going to surprise me with a gift or something. Who knows?" So Mary had breakfast and hour later she came back to the room. No dice. He was still out. "Well that's fine." She thought. "Maybe he's eating I'm sure he'll be back by ten." So she sat down and watched Television, which, by the way, for such an upscale hotel got terrible reception. We are talking two local channels that a really fuzzy bad. But Mary, patient person she was, waited for James.

After another hour and half of waiting Mary had given up hope and decided to go somewhere. The sun was shining as Mary walked onto the deck to think. The lake was glistening in the sun and the quaint little town of Silent Hill seemed to beckon for her to come and see all it's sights. Where would she go? If she were with James she would probably be going to that Silent Hill Historical Society. It had some kind of Civil War jail attached to it and James, like most men, loved that kind of war and history stuff. Which was fine and all. It just wasn't Mary's top choices and if she was going somewhere alone she might as well go somewhere she liked.

Mary reached in her sweater pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash. "Well this isn't enough to go shopping so I guess that's out of the question. Well there's always Rosewater Park." Mary had decided. It was such a lovely day she would have a nice picnic by herself in the park. Mary had enough for a small sandwich and a coke. She could sit on one of the benches in the park facing the lake and enjoy a nice meal.

Mary turned left the deck and closed the glass doors to it. She walked over to the door in the front of the room. She was about to turn the little fake gold knob when the door slammed open knocking her backwards to the pink-carpeted floor. Mary was stunned for a few moments. She sat there watching as someone walked in the room. It took her a few moments to regain composer and recognize whom it was. It was James. He was wearing that stupid green jacket and gray sweater he always wore. She watched him as he flopped onto the bed.

"James. Where were you for so long?" Mary asked standing up and brushing herself off. She tried her best not to sound made but curious instead. She was still going with the 'surprise me with a gift' theory she had come up with early.

"No where that matters to you." James grunted. It didn't sound like he was trying to be jerky. It was more like he had a natural tendency to come off that way. One way of putting it might be surly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mary was trying so hard to not be angry, however with James acting like this it was going to be tough.

"I mean I'm not going to talk about it with you." James sat up on the bed he facing down at the carpet looking guilty.

"What is that supposed to mean? And why did you just slam the door on me like that?" Mary's voice grew a little testier. Even she had her limits.

"I… just don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry about the door. I didn't know you were there. I guess I shouldn't have been in such a rush. It's just… When I looked down at my watch and saw what time it was…" Mary just stared at James. She did believe he felt genuinely guilty about the whole thing, but it still didn't explain where he was for the last two or three hours.

"That's fine James, but I still want to know where you were." Mary began to cough loudly. She pulled out the medicines the doctors had prescribed to her and swallowed one.

"Mary are you okay?" James didn't look up but sounded none the less concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't change the subject James. Where were you?" Mary put the medicine in her sweater pocket. She couldn't tell James she was dieing. Not yet.

"I can't tell you Mary! I just can't!" James looked up at Mary with this face. He wasn't exactly crying, but he looked like a child pleading.

"Just tell me James! Jesus, what is the matter with you! It's like you were out selling drugs or something!" Mary grew this face of scorn. Why was James acting like this?

"I'm not going to tell you Mary! Just let it go!" James started shouting at her now. This was getting out of hand. It was like an interrogation. Did James do something illegal?

"Stop it James! You're acting like a two year old. Just tell me where you were. I have a right to know. I was waiting here for hours for you." Mary put her arms on her hips. At this moment she felt more like James' mom than his wife. Of course James never did have a mother, which may have contributed somewhat to his inability to relate to women as a whole.

"I was at Heaven's Night." James spoke in such a soft whisper she hardly heard him as he darted his head guiltily looking back at the floor.

"What is that?" Mary hadn't heard of Heaven's Night before. It wasn't on the tourist maps the hotel provided.

"I was at Heaven's Night." He repeated again louder but quicker this time.

"No James I mean _what is it_?"

"A strip club." This time he said it both quickly _and_ in a whisper.

"A strip club? Did I hear that right? _A strip club?"_ Mary was on the brink of shouting when she decided better against it. God forbid the people next store heard. What would they think, the two of them shouting away like that. "You went to a strip club to stare at other women shake their ass on our honeymoon? Leaving me hear for three hours to wait? Jesus James! If you were horny you could have just told me that! I would have done what you asked of me."

"I… I couldn't do that." James kept staring at the floor and speaking in a soft timid voice.

"Why not?" Great, now Mary was shouting. Dandy, Now everyone can here their problems.

"I can't… I just… I could never taint you like that"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not some kind of saint or angel over here. I'm a person and more specifically your wife." Mary tried to stop shouting but she couldn't. How could anyone make so little sense?

"You're, an angel to me Mary." James stared up at her. His blue eyes made her blush. What James just said was corny, sure, but she knew he meant it. That was one of the reasons she fell in love with James. He always made her feel like she was amazing. Not by buying her things but rather just by saying sweet things and meaning them.

Mary sat down next to James. She hated that he would always go to these places. Even when they were dating, it was selfish but Mary didn't want to share James' lust or desire with anyone. "James… If I'm an angel then I'm a fallen one at best. Are you sure you would never consider 'tainting' me?" Mary whispered in James' ear as she leaned in towards him. She was angry but somehow she turned her hate away from James and at the establishment itself. Mary wrapped herself around James and pushed him onto the bed. She kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I love you James." She watched him as he mouthed the words I love you back to her. It was her first time.


	7. The Truth and Lies in Heaven

**Silent Hill Resurrected: Chapter 7**

**The Truth and Lies in Heaven**

You know you marry someone and you never think that you'd end up in a situation like this. At least Mary never did. Running around some town that even _God_ forgot exists looking for your husband all while in _his body_, especially the being in his body thing. Now that's the kind of thing no one expects no matter what the circumstances. Still this was all starting to seem normal to Mary for some reason. Was it the logical of this town getting to her or was she simply adapting to the situation at hand? Whatever, Mary just couldn't let these thoughts get to her or she'd never find what she was looking for, James that is.

Mary walked down the seedy looking back ally towards the stairs. The brick walls of the two houses that formed the alleyway were filled with surprisingly little graffiti. Most of it was fairly mundane. Things like hardcore and sluts-r-us ahead, things you'd expect to see in an alleyway leading to a strip club were what the graffiti mostly consisted of. Mary ignored it all, well mostly. There was the strange graffiti right before the black metal stairs. Some one had written 'Your truth is selfishness. Your lies are selfless. Pray for forgiveness.' It pointed to a poster that was weather and half torn up but still somewhat legible. It was of a women about the same age as Mary and presumable a stripper. This woman was oddly familiar. It took Mary a few moments to realize the fact that this women looked vary similar to her.

"Lady Maria, huh? Well Maria, I think someone didn't like you much did they. They thought you were awfully selfish. You know you could be my doppelganger." It struck Mary the irony of seeing her 'doppelganger' and having been given another chance to live. You see according to legends if you meet your doppelganger you die. Of course this place, Silent Hill, really didn't seem to follow logical rules so why would it follow preset mythical ones either.

Mary was sure the graffiti was meant for the women in the poster considering it pointed to the poster and all. Yet Mary couldn't escape the feeling that the message was somehow meant for her. Maybe it was the fact that the women in the poster looked like her a bit. Mary just stared at the poster and the graffiti. Surely it meant nothing, at least not specifically for Mary.

After a few seconds Mary turned around and began walking up the stairs. Each of the black metal steps clanged as she stepped on them. Her footsteps sounded so heavy and foreign. If she had to live like this forever could she ever get used to hearing James' footsteps as her own? When she reached the door on the top she placed her hand on the brass handle. "Why does it feel like I walked up the stairs for a longer period of time then stairs this length warrant?"

Mary opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. The place was as sleazy looking on the inside as it was on the outside. The walls were gray colored from dirt and probably other thing Mary didn't really want to consider. On the right was a small bar with some cheap wooden stools lined up in front of it and cases of cheap booze behind it. Next to the bar was a hideous looking neon sign of a naked woman blowing a kiss that said Heaven's Night below it. On the left were some cheap booths mad of wood with seat covered in cheap blue vinyl. In the center of the room was a huge round table with no chairs around it at all. The round table stuck out like a sore thumb. On it was some kind of brochure. It was ugly like most 'my secretary made this' style vacation brochures. On it was a big picture of Toluca Lake and in huge stretched out letters the words 'Silent Hill a place God never left.' "Ha there's a good joke." Mary laughed. Mary grabbed the brochure and gently opened it.

Welcome to Silent Hill. This is a town filled with beauty and elegance. From the wistful lakeside parks to the museums filled with quaint memories of old times there is plenty of wonderful times to be had .Known by the natives who lived here as a place inhabited by holyspirits they can still be felt everywhere today. Enjoy your time hereand may the spirits of old grace you with many happy memories that will last you a life time.

The brochure was filled with many images of couples happily smiling, staring out at the lake and images of the amusement park nearby. Mary flipped the brochure over. On the other side was a map of Silent Hill labeled 'visitors map' on the top. Looking at it the map was a wreck. Someone had scribbled all over it in red ink. Whoever they were had some kind of fascination with the small bar, Quiet Cocktails. They had circled the place and drawn several arrows pointing at it with the words 'My replacement should be here' above it.

Mary couldn't make heads or tails of what that was supposed to mean but she figured she might as well check it out. At this point Mary would try checking out anyplace as long as it wasn't here at Heaven's Night. Anyway Mary new Quiet Cocktails it was that nice little Jazz bar James and she had visited that one time after window-shopping all day. Mary noticed it first and then pointed it out to James. James never really liked Jazz much but since he was as hungry as she was and he knew Mary loved Jazz he agreed to go in. All in all they both had a nice time chatting away there. Mary could almost see James talking to her and here the Jazz playing as if it were happing right there. That was probably one of her favorite memories with James.

"James, I miss you." Mary whispered wistfully closing her eyes and visualizing the moment. Mary refolded the brochure and shoved it in her pocket. Opening her eyes she turned to leave.

"Oh, James, I miss you… ha-ha-ha-ha. You are to funny Mary. Oh, James-y I do so miss you. You really crack me up." The voice was so mocking and harsh it cut through Mary like a knife. Mary squeezed her eyes shut and her hands made a fist; it was all she could do to keep from crying or screaming in anger.

Mary turned around to face the table and the stage behind it. She opened her eyes again. The whole place was warped. The tables, booths, and stools were all either knocked over or they looked like someone had set the ablaze. The cash register on the bar was open and all the money in it was spread all over the floor soggy and decaying. The floor itself looked dirty and there was a trail of blood on it leading all the way from the bar to the door on the right side of the stage. Mary stared at the stage it was grated with some kind of dark black metal. The red curtain behind it was moldy and half charcoaled. The only thing that looked like it did before she had closed her eyes was the stripper's pole, which frankly wasn't the nicest looking thing to begin with.

"What the hell?" Mary couldn't help but let the words slip from her mouth.

"Oh Mary. Why do you keep calling it that? After all this is _all_ yours. So tell me Mary. Are you happy to be seeing him again? You know…" The women's voice was mocking and somewhat stereotypically seductive sounding as it spoke. It was also vary familiar. It was almost like listening to the thoughts in her head projected outside into the world. Well, they weren't her thoughts really.

"Mary I have a question for you. If you could take a moment away from yourself to listen I would be much obliged." The voice was always belittling Mary noticed. Always calling her selfish. Mary couldn't stand to hear someone calling her that. She had worked so hard to make others like her, to give to other people, how was that selfish.

"Why don't you show yourself? It's easy to insult from afar. Why don't you speak to me face to face already?" Mary shouted angrily. Did I say that? Repeated in Mary's head over and over. Frankly Mary wasn't sure she wanted to see whoever or whatever was doing all this.

"In due time Mary. Now, how about a deal? I'll indulge your little me-fest and show myself if you answer my questions for once? So how's about it?" The voice laughed a bit after this as if to mock her, as if the voice knew something she didn't.

"How are you in a position to make deals with me. I've never even seen you before and you want to make some kind of deal with me?" Mary was shocked at her bravery. Was she getting used to this world or was she slowly losing it?

"Oh Mary… tch tch. How's about you just answer a fucking question once in a while!" The anger the voice betrayed was shocking. It was so filled with pure distain, not just for Mary but maybe even the universe that it was frightening deep inside the listeners vary soul. As soon as its anger had flared up it went away and began talking it's usually sexy yet frightening and knowingly cool tone. "Mary what will you do if you never find James? Or better yet… what will you do if you _do_ find him? Are you prepared for that?"

"What? What is that supposed to mean? If I find him, well if I find him I'll just…" Mary didn't know. Mary simply did not know what she would do. Would she just go home? What would James look like? After all she was in his body. Would her be in hers, dieing like she was? She couldn't even bare the thought of watching him die. How could someone deal with that? No wonder he suffocated her. How could she blame him and yet a part of her still did. A part of her blamed him for everything. Everything that happened even the illness.

"You don't know do you. Perhaps you'll just kill him yourself. After all this is all _his_ fault isn't it? He's the one who drove you away, right? Drove you into…" The voice was trying so hard to dig itself into Mary's subconscious. At least, that's what it felt like.

"Shut up! Don't say that!" Mary screamed clenching her fists again and leaning forward as if the voice was coming directly from on that stage.

"Mary, the truth hurts doesn't it? Well, that's what you're going to find here Mary. That's all you'll find here. That's all anyone finds here anymore." The voice just laughed after this. Mary couldn't help but scowl and listen. She began to notice how the voice began to sound more directional. It sounded like it was laughing as it began to walk on stage.

The moldy and charred red curtain began to slowly rise on both sides revealing a slit in the middle. The slit grew larger and larger as Mary watched terrified. Within the slit in the curtains was a monster. It was a tall, emaciated woman, or something resembling a woman anyway. It wore a skirt made out of burlap or some similar cheap beige colored material that was tattered at the end. Its breast and stomach were exposed for the entire world to see and its rib cage was clearly visible. Its skin was diseased and dirty covered with the occasional spot of blood. On its head it wore a dirty blackened white hood that looked somewhat like a klu-klux-klan hood but more pointed outward in the front.

Mary watched terrified, frozen still, as the creature dragged itself toward the stripper's pole body twitching sickly back and forth. It grabbed the pole and in one sickening and twitchy motion swirled it's body around the pole so that its body was facing the opposite direction as Mary. It then shaking leaned its body backwards so that if its face were showing it would be looking directly at Mary. It pulled its leg up in the air so it's foot rested on it's other leg.

"Welcome to your own personal world Mary. How do you like it? Did you find the truth you were seeking yet?" The voice that previously was disembodied and coming from every possible direction was now issuing out of this monster. Mary began backing up to the door that lead to the alleyway. She could feel heart pounding in her throat as she struggled to take each labored and fearful breath. Mary felt herself slam into the cheap would door and she began sliding her hand over to the handle. She stared forward at the creature before her for only a second as it began to laugh loudly. She twisted the handle and ran out the door and down the metal stairs toward whatever street would get her farthest away from here the quickest. A thought kept repeating in her head as she ran. 'Your truth is selfishness. Your lies are selfless. Your truth is selfish, Your lies selfless. Pray for forgiveness. Pray.'


	8. A Drink of Fear and Hate

**Silent Hill Resurrected: Chapter 8**

**A Drink of Fear and Hatred**

Mary ran into the streets of Silent Hill dazed and consumed by her own thoughts. She neither saw where she was going nor were she was headed so it was no surprise that she ran into something. She slammed into something or rather what felt like someone with such a force she was ripped from her thoughts. She looked at what she had run into. It was no person. It was fleshy like something living but you could hardly consider it _alive_. Its face was mangled it looked like it a person who's face had been crushed mid scream.

Its backward twisted arms and hands reached forward flailing wildly at Mary until it grabbed her neck. It screeched horribly like a dieing child mixed with a wild dog. Mary could feel its grip tightening around her neck as she began gasping for air. It was surprisingly strong considering how fragile it looked. Mary flailed a bit trying to push it away. She felt the dirty cotton of the dirty, ragged floral nightgown it was wearing as she put her hands on its chest trying to push it away. No good, it was to strong even for James' strong body.

Mary was certain that at that moment she was going to die. She couldn't at all now. The world around Mary was starting to become fainter and fainter. Mary made a desperate kick that somehow landed in the creature's stomach, or at least what should have been its stomach. Mary felt as her leg slid all the way through the things body and out the other side creating what Mary was certain was an odd looking bump on its back. She could feel warm blood dripping from inside the creature onto her leg. Mary wanted desperately to scream but she couldn't, not with the little amount of breath she had left in her lung. The thing stop screeching and she felt its hands let go as she slid to the ground landing with a thump on the street. She watched the creature scuffle of into the fog along with what looked like others like it for only a few moments before everything went black.

When Mary awoke there was no sign of the creatures or anyone else for that matter. Mary just laid there for a few moments. She looked up at one of the streetlights.

"It's still running?" Mary couldn't believe the streetlights in an abandoned town would still be working. Of course then again at this point anything was possible. Mary slowly stood up. Her pant leg was still stained with blood but it seemed to have dried.

"How long was I passed out for?" Mary had no way of knowing. It could have been hours, or days, or maybe only a few minutes. Mary reached in her coat pocket and pulled out the brochure to look at the map again. My replacement should be here. Did James write that? Was he using this map?

Mary followed the map carefully jogging down each street hoping that this would lead her to an answer. Hoping this would lead her to James. When she finally did reach Quiet Cocktails she could barely contain herself. She took no time to look at the place she simply flung open the glass door. The blinds attached to its backside flew wildly as it opened and then closed again after she had entered. Mary looked around the place. It was empty, a complete ghost town.

"Great, Just what I needed. There's nothing here. Who ever wrote on that map was a moron." Mary sat down on one of the tables nearby. The place was pristine compared to that Heaven's Night place. All the walls were still the white color that they were originally painted. The bar at back was a nice deep shade of mahogany brown and rimmed with a greasy hand stained gold bar. The stools around it were made of silver colored metal and topped with shiny deep red vinyl, very reminiscent of the 1950's. Each table was also dark mahogany and surrounded by black chairs with deep red cushioned seats. Toward the back of the place was the dance floor, still as glossy and beautiful as Mary remembered it. Behind that was the small platform the Jazz performers that the place hired performed and a small wood door painted green that probably lead to some small back room for them to prepare in.

Mary sat at the table half dreaming of the time she and James had spent dancing on that dance floor and half contemplating getting up and getting a drink. Mary was never approving of using drinking as a way to calm one's nerves but in this case even _she_ could make an exception. Mary final did decide on that drink and stood up to go get it when the door behind the platform flung open slamming into the wall beside it with such force that it broke a hole in it and ricocheted back at the person who opened it.

"James! Where is she? Where the hell is Mary?" The man who a moment earlier burst out from behind the green door shouted loudly at Mary. Mary couldn't make out who this man was at first so she just watched him. She watched as the man dashed across the room furiously at her, glaring. The man had dark brown hair cut short, he was around Mary's age, handsome and strong looking, with piercing green eyes. His clothes were fashionable yet casual and practical. He wore a blue sweater and a nice bluish white shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Who was this man? It took Mary a moment to realize that this was David.

"David?" The name just slipped out of Mary's mouth.

"Yeah, David. Where the hell is Mary, James? Why would you drag her out her? She dieing you dumb bastard!" David shouted in Mary's face only inches away. It took her a moment to remember that she was in James' body now.

"I don't know…" Mary couldn't figure out for the life of her why someone would do that either. Was James trying to fulfill his promise to bring her back her again before she died? Frankly it was insane. There was nothing else that could be said about it.

"You don't know. **You don't know?**" David apparently didn't like this answer. He began to raise his hand as if to smack her, or rather James. "No, you're not worth it."

"David, listen to me. I know this sounds insane. I'm not James. I'm just in his body. This is Mary you're talking to, Mary. Mary Shepard-Sunderland, the women you fell in love with at the coffee shop." Mary had no idea why she said this. As if _anyone_ would believe something _that_ insane. Frankly, Mary was sorry the moment she said it because the second she did she could visibly see David's anger rise. She watched him clench his hand into a fist and slug her in the face knocking her down. He even spit on her for good measure.

"James you sick shit. I don't know whether you're completely insane or playing games with me but you need to cut it the fuck out. I'm not here to dick around with you. I'm trying to find Mary and if you get in my way I'll make you sorry you every met me. I'm not sure how you knew I met Mary at a coffee shop but frankly I don't care either. You stay away from here James. You've done enough to her already. I want you to tell me where she is James."

"I… I can't." Mary couldn't tell him where _she_ was, or rather where her body was. How do you tell someone where you are when you don't look like yourself? David kicked her in the side hard. She could feel the pain shoot through out her body and she recoiled from it.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You brought her here!" David shouted louder now then before. It seemed as if he was a combination of shocked, worried and pissed the hell off.

"I… can't tell you. I told you already I…"

"James you sick **fuck**! God Damn I can't stand you! If she dies before I find her I _will _kill you." David glared at her a moment and then stormed out of Quiet Cocktails as violently as he had appeared.

Mary had never seen this side of David before. She didn't know whether to be frightened that she might see him again or touched that he was that concerned about her. Yet also in the midst of her feelings was guilt, Guilt for bringing him into all this, into all the pain and misery of her life. She also felt guilt for what she had done to James, everything she had done to James.

"James, I'm so sorry."


	9. Green Glass

**Silent Hill Resurrected: Chapter 9**

**Green Glass**

Mary carefully lifted her, no James', now well battered body up onto the chair closest to her. Mary just sat there every bruise on James' body was throbbing. Not all of them were from the recent beatings she had received from David and that thing. It seemed like some of the bruises were there for who knows how long. She hadn't really noticed them until now probably because they weren't being hit or touched in away until now. It brought up the question though, what was James doing before she was in his body? How did he receive these bruise? Some of them were pretty nasty to, especially the one around his neck.

Mary had only mildly noticed it in the mirror when she was at that church. It hadn't really taken to much precedence at the time. Something about learning you're in another person's body kind of over shadows the mysterious of a bruise they've received. She could almost feel it throbbing. It hurt like all hell after that thing had strangled her. Mary imagined the bruise to be a deep purple red, like a choker around James' neck. How do you receive a bruise like that?

There was a chance the bruise was from David. It was always a possibility that he had found James before and wrung his neck in anger. Yet the way David reacted to the sight of him made Mary think that David hadn't even seen James until that moment. There was another possibility of course. One that can only be a possibility in a wretched place like this and that was that perhaps he was attacked. Attacked by another monster like the one that had strangled Mary. Did James see these creatures to? Where did they come from? How the hell does a thing like that exist in the world?

Mary moved to get up from the chair but couldn't. The pain from being kicked in her side made it almost impossible to move. She carefully dragged the chair closer to the table in front of it trying not to hurt her side again.

She reached in her coat pocket and pulled out the brochure again placing it gingerly on the table before her. The red pen on the map, the words on it, she understood them now. James' replacement was David. It should have been obvious to her and yet she couldn't see it. Maybe she just desperately wanted to forget what she had done. Maybe she just wanted to forget she ever knew David in the first place. It wasn't that she hated David. She loved him, Mary supposed. But not having known David would have meant that everything she had done would never have been done. Essentially, not knowing him would have made her the innocent angel James saw her as.

Still, you can't just un-know someone can you? No more than you can undo what horrid things you may have done, no more than the doctors could have given her the chance to keep living. Someone had given her that chance though, the chance to keep living. That person was James. At what cost had this come to him though, at what cost to her? How do you live as another person? How do you live with what you have done to another person as that person?

Mary hunched forward onto the table in front of her. She had to keep moving, keep looking for James, no matter how much pain she was in. Yet how could she bring herself to? Mary just stared forward at the glass door. Was it snowing outside? She remembered it being chilly but not cold enough to snow.

Mary finally forced herself up and out of the chair. She could feel the pain soar though her, no James' body as she stood. She grasped her side. She had to keep moving forward. If, somehow, she found James maybe she could end this whole thing.

Mary half limped over to the glass door. She grabbed the silvery metal handle of the door. It was stained with prints from what could have been all the people who came here before. The handle was very cold to the touch. Mary was surprised she could have sworn it wasn't that cold a minute ago now it looked like it was snowing outside. Mary swung the door open violently and as she did a bottle from behind the bar feel and rolled toward her. Mary limped over to grab the bottle grasping her side. The door swung closed quietly behind her.

She looked at the bottle. It was a green colored that glistened beautifully in what little light there was in the room. The bottle was empty but she was pretty sure it once held liquor of some sort although she couldn't know what kind since the label had rotted off. "I might need this. God knows if those _things_ are still out there." Mary limped back to the front door and flung the door open violently one more time as she limped outside into the cold snow tightly grasping the little green bottle like her life depended on it.

*Author's Note: I know you guys probably thought I abandoned this story. That's not true. I'm still writing it. I really just have a hard time being motivated to write while I'm in college because honestly I'm a lazy bum…  I will most likely only write during breaks. So for instance I'm on spring break this week so you can expect updates this week. However there will probably be long spans of me not writing because I'm in school. Again this isn't because I've abandoned the story it's just that I'm to lazy to write while I'm in school.


	10. The Green Glass Shatters

**Silent Hill Resurrected: Chapter 10**

**The Green Glass Shatters**

Mary sat there in the brown easy chair reading her book. It wasn't a particularly interesting book it's just that the silence in their apartment's living room was getting to her. Mary had to fill it with something. She certainly couldn't just sit there watching James becoming more and more wasted as he took sips from those stupid green colored glass beer bottles he seemed to love so much lately.

Frankly, Mary really wasn't reading the damn book. How could she? She was so pissed she couldn't see straight. It annoyed the hell out of her that James was doing this _again_! Basically Mary would stare at the words on the page trying hard to read them and then stare up at James glaringly. She would watch him take yet another sip of beer with that fucking dulled look on his face. He never looked back at her. He would just sit there and stare dully at the ugly green carpet. The yellow and brownish black printed coach he was sitting on was literally surrounded by hundreds of these freaking bottles.

Sure, James was a big boy and it was his right to get shit faced if he wanted to but she still had to live with him. She still had to listen to him moan like a wild animal in the living room while she desperately tried to sleep, and she was the one who would have to deal with his cranky-ness when he was hung over the next day. It was as if the whole fucking world revolved around him. As if James' needs were more important than Mary's.

Mary was _dieing, DIEING! _You would think telling someone something that would motivate them to spend every last minute with you. You would think they would be attempting to love you more than they ever did before so that you didn't have to die wondering if they'd miss you. Well apparently it didn't work that way with James. The moment she told him that she was going to die all he said was 'oh' and ever after that he acted like it was no big deal. He talked to her less and less and filled that time by drinking more and more. Mary couldn't stand it.

She had always tried so hard to be there for him, for everyone. She was hoping maybe someone, at the very least _James_, would return the favor. You give love, care, and concern to so many people you sort of expect some of it returned. At least Mary did. But no, Mary was left to fill that hole in heart with someone else. She had to find a replacement for James' love. It was pathetic.

Mary jumped out of her seat and threw her book at James. "Fuck you James!" She watched angrily as James turned his head up to stare at her dully.

"I said fuck you James!" His mouth hung open as he stared at her. She herself couldn't believe she was saying this to him. "

You don't care about me do you? I'm dieing! You're supposed to be caring for me, _loving me._ You don't give a shit about me though do you? _**Do you?**_" Mary stared at him waiting for him to say something.

Mary watched as James stood up to confront her still tightly grasping that stupid bottle. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and then closed it again. Mary watched him as he just slumped back down into the couch. He picked up the remote that was teetering precariously on the armrest and flicked on their cheap black and white TV. The sound of the white noise buzzing drove Mary nuts.

"That's what I thought James." Mary ran to the front door and grasped the brass handle and flung the door open wildly.

"Do you have anything to say to me before I leave?" Mary turned her head to stare at James. He said nothing. He simply turned his head away from her.

"Fine then." Mary screamed slamming the door behind her.

James stood up from the couch grasping the green bottle he was holding so tightly it was near breaking and flung it hard onto the floor. Despite the floor being carpet it shattered into little pieces everywhere in front of him. Barefoot James walked over it toward the kitchen to get another beer. There was blood everywhere mixed in the glass and leading to the refrigerator. It was a mess. _It was a mess._

Mary ran from the apartment. Ran to David's house. Ran for the refuge and the love she desired so greatly. Really it didn't matter to Mary where it came from at this point only that it was there. Maybe it wasn't really love she wanted, she could very well have lived with just acknowledgement. Someone to just say to her 'I'm sorry you're dieing Mary. I'll miss you. I'm praying for you.' something like that.

When Mary arrived in front of David's apartment door she just stopped and stared at it a minute and waited for something to happen. What was she waiting for? Perhaps she was waiting for the guilt to subside before knocking. Although it wasn't a full blow affair, not yet anyway, and Mary wasn't really having sex with guy it still felt very wrong sometimes. It might have been the fact that she always remembered James at home, waiting for her to return. Still Mary wanted someone to care for her, for her fate, to protect her and love her.

The door flung open without Mary even knocking and startled Mary back into reality. David stood there staring at her, his soft concerned green eyes forcing her to tears. "Mary is there something wrong?" Mary ran up to him and grasped the shoulders of his shirt and laid her head down on his broad shoulders.

"Mary what's wrong? Did the doctors tell you some more bad news?" David's deep voice wrung in her ears as she cried she could feel his strong hands wrapping around her. She felt safe again, loved, cared for. His soft hair brushed against her face despite it's being cut in such a short hairdo. Mary felt as his hands softly combed through her hair.

"Mary you can tell me. It's okay. I'm here for you." David whispered to her softly.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. David I… I was just feeling lonely." Mary couldn't bring herself to tell him about her marriage, about James. It would break David's heart; at least she thought it would, to know that he could never have her to himself. Perhaps that's why Mary felt so guilty coming here. She wasn't really sure anymore. Yet the guilt wasn't great enough to stop her.


	11. Fried Something

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 11**

**Fried Something**

Mary noticed a small radio in her pocket when it began hissing loudly at the approach of a strange shadow coming out of the fog. Mary stared squinting to see what it was. When the thing finally came close enough to see it she realized it was one of the monsters that had attacked her before. Mary took off running before the thing saw her. It dawned on Mary how useful this thing could be. It's no that the last time she was attacked it didn't his it's just that it didn't dawn on her where the sound was coming from. Anyway in her panic she practically blocked out the sound. When Mary finally heard the radio go silent she began walking more calmly.

The snow fell softly before her as she walked. Not really knowing where to go Mary just listened to the soft hissing of her radio, walking in the opposite direction if it began hissing too loudly. It wasn't long It wasn't long before Mary began to feel hopeless. With no clue where to go Mary basically wasn't going anywhere. Mary stopped and shivered a bit.

"Whatever I do I've got to get out of this cold. Freezing to death won't help me find James." Of course then, what would anyway? Mary looked about trying to find somewhere she could go. Mary noticed a Happy Burger not to far away from her. It was a tiny thing. It looked like it was built when the franchise was still starting out and it had the wear and tear to prove it. It was an abysmal grey toned thing. The plastic signs showed rust from the deterioration of the nails that held it together. Still Mary was hoping the place was open. She knew she couldn't very well stand out in the cold anymore.

Mary walked over to the two large glass front doors and grabbed the blue painted metal handle of the right door and yanked. Nothing, the door was locked. Thinking maybe it was just the one door that was locked Mary grabbed the left door's blue handle and yanked. No such luck both doors were locked.

"Damn it! Fine then, I guess I'll have to just freeze." Mary mumbled as she walked away. When Mary had reached the sidewalk she turned and stared at the Happy Burger. She hadn't realized it until she was standing on the sidewalk but one of the side doors was wide open. A sensation of victory came over Mary as she walked quickly to the side door and entered the building.

When Mary was finally in the building, before even looking around, she shut the side door. After the entire place wasn't heated so leaving the door opened wouldn't help. However, when the door did slam shut Mary regretted it immediately as the door made a loud clicking sound like it had locked.

"Oh God!" Mary shouted desperately as she grabbed the handle and yanked at it several times in quick succession hoping it would open.

"Oh God it's locked!"

Mary stared outside in fear as a dark night sky seemed to glide toward her distorting and warping all the buildings in its path.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!"

Mary grabbed at the door more desperately now. No luck, it was defiantly locked tight. The darkness consumed the Happy Burger as Mary watched. She let go of the door handle and watched as the blue paint instantly chipped and fell and the metal below began to rust. The glass door itself cracked and shattered everywhere. It also seemed to get a lot warmer all of a sudden.

Mary turned around. Everything was dark and covered in black except for a small area in the room below the only light still working. It made the rusted, rickety, and warped table below it cast eerie shadows. Mary couldn't help but be drawn to the table as it stood below the only source of light in the room. She pulled out the green bottle from one of the jacket's pockets and grasped it tightly.

Mary stared down at the table. There was a dark brown cracked plastic serving tray on it. On the tray was a cup that seemed like it was stained with blood and some kind of fried meat. Mary stared closely at the meat. It seemed to have paws and was oddly shaped like a small animal, a puppy or a kitten maybe. There were holes where the eyes would be. Flies kept swarming it and coming in and out of the holes. Occasionally a maggot would work its way out of one of the holes and plop down on the tray wiggling a bit. It smelled horrible to, like rotten meat left out in the sun. Mary covered her mouth. She was pretty sure she was going to throw up.

"Hungry, Mary?" A voice laughed. It was that monster again, or maybe it was some kind of deformed women. Mary could almost see the thing again, that thing from Heaven's Night. Mary feared it, maybe even hated it, and yet something about it…

"So, Mary, how's the search for James going." The voice laughed more. Mary stared down at the dirty would floor. It was cracked like it had been burned a bit, but mostly it was covered in blood and growing some kind of sickly green looking mold. Mary looked up to speak.

"Don't answer that. Mary, I'm sure you've figured this out by now haven't you?" The voice said coyly.

"What am I supposed to be figuring out? Huh? Please, tell me." Mary couldn't believe she was talking to this thing in that nasty tone again. Was it this place? Was it driving her crazy?

"_Don't you __**dare**__ speak to me that way and don't blame this place for your attitude!_" The voice screamed in such an anger tone that it shook Mary deep inside. Just soon as it grew angry the voice calmed down. "It's not Silent Hill, Mary dear, you were always this was inside."

"How do you know? How could you know?" Mary didn't really sound angry, confused, taken aback, betrayed maybe but not angry.

"I know a lot about you Mary. I know you're secret. Not David of course, that's no secret. James knew about it didn't he? I wonder how he felt about it?" The voice began laughing hysterically.

"_Shut up! Shut up!_" Mary screamed as the laughter grew louder and louder. Mary backed up into the table. Mary could feel her hand land on the fried animal and her finger slide into the eyehole. Inside it Mary could feel the squirm of thousands of maggots, flies and eggs. Mary screamed as she whipped her finger out of the rotten fried meat.

The voice laughed louder as if it could see her do this. Mary couldn't see it though. Mary squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. The laughter grew intolerable.

When the laughter finally stopped Mary lifted her hands off her ears. It really was silent, shockingly so. Mary slowly opened her eyes. The Happy Burger was back to normal. The typical ugly, cheap table and chairs set you would expect in a burger joint, in a wonderful dust covered grey no less. To the front was the usual counter complete with dust covered registered and cheapo plastic menu on the wall above and behind it.

Mary turned to the table she had backed into, no fired animal. There were very old rotten chicken nuggets there, but in the usual nondescript shapes they usually come in. Still, god did they smell.


	12. Lilies

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 12**

**Lilies**

"David." Mary said softly coughing a bit. David leaned in a bit closer.

"David, James is coming soon. You need to go." David's green eyes grew angry and his nose crinkled in disgust. Mary watched as his lips pursed in anger.

"That ass-hat. Oh, He's finally decided to come visit you? What's this his second time since you've been here? To think that someone wonderful as you could be married to that man, and what you were considering going through for him… I mean you were going to stop taking you're medication so…"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up David!" Mary coughed fitfully, weakly bringing her fist up to cover her mouth. David watched her. He looked hurt and he began to lean back away from her.

"David, I'm sorry. It's…" Before Mary could finish she was interrupted by the sight of James peaking from behind the curtain that separated her side of the room from the rest of the patients. David leaned in and kissed Mary on the lips softly. Mary put her hand on his shoulders and pushed him away her.

"David no, not in front of James! You should go David" David walked away. When he came side to side with James he rammed into James' shoulder as hard as he could, glaring at him all the while. James said nothing merely returning the glare instead.

When David had completely left the room James walked in from behind the curtain. He was holding a dozen lilies in a vase in his left hand. James had carefully tied a yellow bow around the vase. Yellow was Mary's favorite color and Lilies her favorite flower. It was just like James to remember a ridiculous detail like that. Something most men wouldn't do, only James. The flower made the harsh grayish whiteness of the room only that much more obvious and dreary. The flowers filled with a fresh spring scent that mixed oddly with the indescribably sick metallic smell of the hospital. The sun shone down on the lilies as if to highlight there beauty.

"What do you want, James?" Mary stared at James harshly. The abandoned feeling she still had only appeared when James was around. She had hoped David could fill it, that unknown hole inside her, but he didn't.

"I, uh… I brought you some flowers…" James said in a shy and sad tone. Mary crossed her arms as James placed them on the fake would nightstand beside her bed.

"Flowers? I don't want any damn flowers! Just go home already." Mary shouted at James in a weak attempt at anger that came out more tinged with sadness then anything else.

"Mary, what are you saying?" James whimpered weakly back to her. Mary saw him staring sadly at the flower and knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Look!" James raised his head to look at her sadly. "I'm disgusting! I don't deserve flowers. Between the disease and the drugs I look like a monster. Well what are you looking at? Get the hell out of here! Leave me_ alone_ already!" Mary screamed weakly at James coughing a bit. Maybe I am a monster, Mary thought. Mary dropped her arms flimsily to her side. "I'm no use to anyone. I'll be dead soon anyway. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow… It would be easier if they'd just kill me. But I guess the hospital is making a nice profit off me. They want to keep me alive."

Mary turned and looked away from James and then turned back to look him in the face, his devastated expression hurt her deeply. "_**I told you to go!**_ _**What are you deaf? Don't come back!**_" James did exactly as he was told. He grabbed the flowers, the gift he so lovingly gave her, and turned to leave dejectedly.

"James, wait." Mary shouted desperately. James stopped but didn't turn around to look at her. "Please don't go. _Stay with me!_ _Don't leave me alone!_ Please James, tell me I'll be okay. Tell me I'm not going to die. Help me!" Mary cried bitterly, coughing afterwards. Inside Mary felt rotten, frightened like a little girl lost in a forest alone. She also felt sick, not from the disease but like a child who had committed a grave sin. Then again, she has committed a sin. She did everything she could to hurt James in an attempt to gain revenge where she couldn't have love.


	13. Memories in a Dark Place

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 13**

**Memories in Dark Place**

Memories, Memories, what was it with this place? It was like torture. Like the town was literally trying to torture Mary with her own memories. The secret, Mary's secret, what was her secret? David was no secret, it was true. James new about it after David called her home that one day. It was the second day she had been in the hospital.

Perhaps that's why James never came to see her, while she was slowly dieing in that horrid hospital bed. Mary remembered James coming to see her that day to ask her about the incident. She had felt such a strong mix of desperation, shock and embarrassment. Strangely he didn't really seem mad at her just sad. Of course James was always very solemn and constrained. So in truth he could have been livid inside, seething with a kind of jealous anger most people express by simply leaving forever. Yes it was possible that he was angry and said nothing. Mary could never know that for sure. Still Mary knew James very well. Well enough she could predict his actions as if fate had written them in a book for her to read. Mary truly felt as he wasn't angry.

"Whatever, Sitting here thinking about this isn't going to help me. I need to stop wasting my time like this." Mary said aloud in a determined voice. Still her memories here in this place seemed so alive, so haunting, it was like they were creeping there waiting to strike her from the foggy mist. Mary shook her head as if the memories could just be shaken out of her, or well… James' head.

Mary had to think. Where would she find James? Okay well logically she couldn't find him. Or rather she already had as she as in his body. However, if you simply choose to ignore that fact then where might one find James? Of course ignoring that fact was a bit hard. Still, Mary had to ignore them because thinking about it made Mary feel that much closer to insanity. What place did James love in Silent Hill when they were on their honeymoon? It truly hit Mary then that she didn't know. She had only cared to pay attention to herself then. They both went mostly where she wanted to go. Even when they did go where James wanted to go Mary would wander of into her own dream world only half attempting to be interested. She had done a good job at this to it seems, as for the life of Mary she couldn't remember. What places James said he had enjoyed.

Still images of Rosewater Park came to mind even though it was really Mary who had wanted to go there. They both ended up staying there the whole day. Mary had packed a picnic lunch for them both to eat. After the lunch James ended up so engrossed in taping and photographing the place they didn't leave until dinner time.

Mary walked over to the front door. It wasn't locked from the inside. Mary opened the doors and ran toward Rosewater Park half dazed with memories of it.


	14. Hotdogs at the Park

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 14**

**Hot Dogs in the Park**

As Mary ran the memories of the last day they were there came back to her It felt almost like a waking dream to Mary. As she neared the huge sign in the park the memory seemed to become more and more like reality until Mary almost felt like she was living the day again, the last day James and she _really_ spent together.

Mary leaned over the metal bars of the fence and looked out onto the lake. She was waiting next to a small hotdog stand. It was, frankly, the only food stand in the park. She was waiting, and half watching James, as he bought 2 hotdogs for them.

"Mary?" James asked in a soft questioning voice.

"Yeah?" Mary replied happily.'

"Do you want relish or ketchup or anything on your hotdog?"

"No, not really."

Mary watched as James paid the vendor. His face scrunched in concentration as he carefully counted out his change. James walked over to Mary a hotdog in each hand half grinning. James quietly handed Mary one of the hotdogs.

"Do you want to sit down?" James asked.

"No. How about we go stand over there and eat. I want to look over at the hotel. It looks so beautiful in this light." Mary pointed to a spot not to far from the vendor, next to one of those coin operated binoculars.

"Sure." James grabbed her hand and turned to Mary and smiled. She let him lead her to the spot. Mary let go of James' strong, warm hands when they got there and leaned over the rails to look at the hotel they were staying at. James seemed to be searching through that hideous green jacket he loved and just had to wear all the time. She thought she saw him pull something out of it.

"Here. Why don't you use the binoculars Mary?" James grabbed

Mary's hand and placed a quarter in her palm. Mary looked up at James as if to say 'can I really'. She watched as he nodded and then smiled happily. Mary slide the quarter into the binoculars' coin slot, stood on the circular rail around the bottom of it and turned it around every which way as she peered into them. Mary had to see as much of Silent Hill from them as she could. "James, you must see this James. It's so beautiful!"

"So you've told me Mary." James sounded incredibly disinterested in looking in the binoculars. Anyway, the quarter hand run out as the binoculars made a almost inaudible clicking sound and then went black.

"Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sit down?"

Mary looked at James and knew he wasn't asking because he thought she might want to sit down, he was asking because he wanted to. James looked very tired and Mary realized that she was tired to. They decided to sit down on a bench next to a statue of some women praying. They sat there silently for a while finishing off they're hotdogs. Mary turned and read the plaque on the statue as she waited for James to finish his hotdog. Apparently the women's name was Jennifer and she was the hero of some local religion or something.

"James, when I die I hope I can be buried here. I wish I never had to leave. Honestly I don't want to check out of the hotel tomorrow."

James stared at Mary with a baffled look on his face. Mary couldn't understand why James looked like that, well until he spoke that is.

"Why bring up dieing Mary? Isn't that a bit depressing a topic to discuss on you honeymoon? It's not like you to talk about thing like that."

"I don't know James. Anyway what's the big deal? Hey, how about Ice-cream?" Mary just barely finished her sentence before breaking into a coughing fit. She was coughing harder than she ever had before. It almost sounded like she was about to throw up because of it. James grabbed her and hugged her close until she finally stopped coughing.

"Mary, are you okay? What was that all about? I've been worried about you lately Mary. You cough all the time and the doctors call everyday night and day wanting to speak with you. What's going on?" James stared at Mary with a look of sheer concern.

Mary was unsure of how to answer his question.

"I'm…dieing."

James stared at Mary blankly for some time and said absolutely nothing. When he finally did speak all he said was a casual "Oh."

"Oh? Aren't you concerned? Don't you love me? Don't you love your wife?" Mary was confused and maybe a bit hurt by James' casual response to this news.

"Maybe you hate me. Is that it? James, you say it like this is no big deal. _I'm dieing_!"

**"Don't ever say that!"** James' voice resounded with anger. James stared at Mary glaringly and then all of a sudden got up and walked away. Mary ran after him.

"Are you following me?" James shouted back at her angrily without turning around.

"You were just going to leave me here alone after I told you I'm dieing." Mary pleaded after him.

"Don't follow me. I don't want to be around you right now. James shouted back at her in the same angry tone.

Mary stopped in her tracks. She knew following him wasn't going to help her case. Instead she pleaded out to him sadly.

"Please James, don't leave me here. James, you can't just leave me here. James…." Mary's voice trailed off with each stomp James took in the opposite direction of her.

"James don't leave me alone! I'm dieing…."


	15. The Heaviness of Old Memories

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 15**

**The Heaviness of Old Memories**

The harshness of that memory, of James walking away, the loneliness, it felt so _heavy_ on Mary. The whole town was… lonely. Like a distant light in a dark foggy night. That would be how you could describe the town now. What happened to the quiet resort town filled with happy people? The town, much like Mary's life, was just an empty shell of itself. The park an empty hole filled with fog and covered in sadness like a person's heart emotionally ripped to shreds.

Why search for James any way? Would finding him really help Mary? After all finding him would only make the memories real. It would make the person she betrayed real. And that one memory, the one that _thing_ kept mentioning. She was so afraid of it, of relieving it again. The thought of it made her feel so guilty. She was pretty sure that the memory she felt so awful about was the one that thing spoke of in Happy Burger.

The thought of having to re-live it and of James just leaving her there mixed together in an off key symphony of sorrow and anger, the tone of which could never be quite right. It left such a bitter feeling in her. She could feel angry tears burning right behind her eyes. She could feel a surge of the anger build in her leg which released itself upon the hotdog stand. She was so _angry_. She kicked the stand again, and again, and again screaming loudly. What she shouted wasn't words but angry sounds which, honestly, expressed her feelings better then words ever could.

She watched as the hot dog stand fell over. Warm tears slide down her face. She quietly lifted her finger up to one tear drop and stopped it mid stream. She stared at the finger which went from being an odd bitter warm to frigidly cold. She moved the finger to her lips and slid it across them wetting them with the tear. As she did this she could feel her legs give way and she slide down against the overturned hot dog stand. She slid her tongue across her lips licking off the salty tear. The taste of it only made her cry more. She could hear a deep sound in the distance. Like a fog horn or a train. The sound of it echoed the loneliness and solitude of her life and this place, Silent hill.

"Damn it!" Mary shouted while weakly slamming her fist against the top of the hot dog stand. She heard the top door flap creak open and a few hotdogs lightly thump onto the floor. Mary slowly turned her head to look at them.

On the top of what had fallen out was a note. The bright white paper easily caught Mary's eye. She reached over and grabbed the paper. It was a scraggly looking piece of lined paper that had obviously been pulled out of a small note book. It looked like Something David had written. It was scratchy looking and written sideways. Very strange for David, He was usually so neat about his writing and what he wrote. Well frankly she couldn't understand his thinking.

I found her. I found her. I found her. I found her.

Those monsters didn't get her, no.

She's in the hotel. In the hotel. The Hotel on the lake

I found her. I really found her. I found her. I found…

The note just continued on for several lines repeating the same thing. It was in David's hand writing but Mary couldn't imagine David writing something this…crazy. How could he have "found her" anyway? The "her" was presumably Mary herself. But she was in James's body. Unless her found her body, but then why write this note? And of all things why put it in a hot dog stand.

"What the hell!" Now David was insane to? Mary was insane now. Well, maybe she was, sometimes she though so. Sometimes she felt perfectly sane. Or maybe the truth is she was never sane, or had lost her sanity long before coming here. No… that's ridicules. Mary _was_ sane she had to be, now more then ever. She would also have to be weary of David now as his sanity was in question. Maybe this wasn't his note. What if the monster that's been stalking her made it? Or…What if…the _town_ made it? The thought crossed Mary's mind like a man running for his life. It was probably the stupidest thought she could have had and yet somehow it felt… _valid_.

"Whatever. I've got to keep moving. I can't just sit her and feel sorry for myself." Mary stood up and brushed herself, no James' body, off. She walked out of the parks past that statue they sat in front of the day James walked away form her. She stood a moment to look at it. She then just walked away from it, from the memories it held and toward the street leading to the hotel.

** Note for the Author: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I told you I didn't forget about it.  I had writers block. I really can't promise regular postings for this story. But I'll make sure it doesn't die an unfinished story. :)

OH… BTW… I was looking at the previous posts and I don't think I ever explained where I got the version of Mary's letter used at the beginning of this story (that I got the story Idea FROM infact.). It's actually a re-translated version of the letter that is supposed to be more accurate to the Japanese version which is more self accusing then blaming James like the English translation implies. I tweaked it a bit so it's closer to the English version, flows better and is less awkward. Since, IMO, aside from that one small section the rest of the translation was pretty accurate. This translation is also referenced in Silent Hill: Lost Memories Translation site. Sorry if this has been said before I looked and I don't think so. I thought you'd all like to know… since I'm sure some of you were wondering how I managed to pull that version of the letter mysteriously out of me ass. Lol

Anyway, Thanks for reading this everyone.:) Hahaha… that's one of the reasons I even attempt to finish it. I posted this somewhere else and it was ignored… so Ithought it sucked and figured it was a waste of time. My friend was like oh post it on then you'll know. Now I don't feel like I'm wasting my time trying to finish it. Even if I am slow about writing it.:)


	16. The Cliff at the End of the Road

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 16**

**The Cliff at the End of the Road**

Mary walked down the long highway past all the places she once loved, the Bowling Alley, and the Historical Society. A huge sign advertising Quiet Cocktails, worn down and lonely stood before her like a huge omen warning of the danger that lies ahead. After the sign lay nothing, a huge hole that seemed to fall down forever and never end. The road way was cracked and shattered before it. Mary walked forward a bit toward it rocks cracked a bit under her, no James', feet as she came closer. Mary leaned down and picked up a nearby stone she walked a little closer to the edge. Mary weakly threw the stone down into the emptiness below her. She wait a moment to here it land, nothing. It was as if the cliff was endless.

"Steep isn't it Mary." A woman's voice said form out of nowhere. Mary turned around quickly almost falling off that cliff in the process. She watched as the whole of Silent hill grew dark. The skies became ominous above her and pitch black like the night. The road way warped as a crack split the center of the road all the way up to her feet. The buildings rusted and aged instantly as if years had passed right before her eyes.

"Oh god." Mary whispered to herself. She knew that voice all to well and had an inkling as to how things were about to turn out. That is to say not well.

"I said Steep isn't it? I believe a response is required here." The voice echoed through out the entire town while still sounding as if it was right next to her. Mary didn't respond to this, she didn't even know how to respond.

"I see how it is, fine. Anyway, your answer would be meaningless you are crazy after all." The voice shouted angrily. Crazy? In what way was she crazy? Mary could only begin to ponder what that thing meant. The statement both angered and frightened Mary. On one level she was certain she was sane. On the other, Mary was beginning to wonder at her sanity and this was the last thing she needed to here.

"Oh, don't be stupid Mary. You know what I'm talking about. No, maybe you don't." The thing paused a moment on the no as if it had to think about that a moment before continuing in a snappy tone. "Well no matter. It's not important. Let us just move on. I wanted to ask you something Mary. Perhaps you can help me. Do you remember the little girl you lived with in the hospital? What was her name?"

Mary could remember this little girl like she had met her yesterday. She was maybe 7 or so years old Laura was her name. Her parents had died in the fire in the hotel that she and James had stayed in during there honeymoon. This little girl was like a daughter to Mary. She had hoped to adopt her one day, or rather that James would adopt her so he'd have some one to love after she was gone. Now these things were lost, hopeless dreams, nothing more than faded memories. There were like so many other memories she had experienced here, lost.

"Laura, yes Laura was her name. I've been thinking about her a lot. I met her not long ago you see. I always felt this urge to protect her when I was around her. Perhaps you felt the same? Perhaps you figure out why that is for me." At that the voice faded. The dark skies seemed to recede away and the crack in the road closed up again as if closing the door to hell itself. The town looked normal again.

"What the hell?" What did that thing mean? That thing always asked strange questions. Some of them seemed unanswerable like this one. Mary knew the sensation she was talking about all to well. She felt like she had to protect that girl. For some reason it felt like… protecting a precious gift to James. She couldn't explain why. Just that it did. Mary stood a moment thinking about this and then shook her head as if to stop the thoughts.

Mary realized she had more pressing matters to worry about. How was she going to get to the hotel? There was only one way Mary could think of and that was through the Historical Societies' canoes in the back of the building. Mary began walking there the memory of the day she met Laura.


	17. Little Brown Shoes

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 17**

**Little Brown Shoes**

The sun shone in the window that morning when Mary awoke. Despite the beauty of the day Mary only felt ugly inside and out. She felt the power of the disease looming over her, pressing down on her with an ever more power. Her body felt weaker than it did the morning before as if she was moving once step closer to death.

"Damn this disease. Fuck. I hate life. Where is James, Or David? I see no one cared enough to come see me today. Well that's fine then. They won't miss me when I'm gone either. My funeral is bound to be a lonely one which is fine with me. No one needs me anyway." Mary grumbled to herself angrily. She felt angry most mornings. Betrayed might be a better word. Spiteful, and what she felt was alone, she felt so helpless nowadays.

Out of the corner of her eye Mary saw what looked like a blue and yellow blur hide behind the curtain separating her bed from the next. The sound of foot steps soon followed it. She saw beneath the curtain what looked like a child's brown shoe, no two brown shoes. They were slightly larger shoes that of a maybe a 7 or so year old. There was a little girl's giggle that issued from behind the curtain. Mary was confused. When she first came to the hospital she was told she was being given a room of her own. She didn't know anyone with kids. This must be a neighboring patient's child playing in the room or something of that sort.

"Hello little girl." Mary said weakly smiling at the direction of the curtain. She watched as little girl in a blue jumper skirt and a striped purple shirt walked out from behind it playfully. She had dirty blonde hair, pale skin and a wide smile. "Where's you mommy?" Mary asked her still smiling. She watched as the girl began to cry. "what's wrong little girl? Was it something I said?" Mary could feel the need to protect this girl from the evil of the world event though she didn't know who this girl was. Watching her cry hurt Mary deeply inside. It was like watching herself cry.

"My mommy and daddy aren't around anymore. I was on vacation and our hotel burned down. The doctors told me there gone!" The little girl cried even louder. It was a wonder she didn't wake the whole hospital. She looked at the girl sadly. The little girl had a few burns on her nothing to bad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here come sit on my bed and talk to me a little."

The girl sniffled as she pulled herself up on Mary's bed Mary looked over at her table of gifts James and David had given her hoping to find something to cheer her up with. Mary's eye's landed on a little brown teddy bear that James had given her the other day. It had I love you emblazoned on it's belly. James, unlike David, had seemed to have given up on get well type gifts and instead starting giving her I love you gifts. It was as if he realized that she was going to die and had given up hope. Mary reached over and grabbed the bear and handed it to the little girl.

"Here Mr. Beary will help cheer you up."

The little girl smiled at her only slightly and hugged the bear close. Mary looked at her and smiled a bit. She began to have dreams of adopting her so James could still have someone to be with him and love him. She could almost envision it in her head. James the doting but quiet dad, this little girl the loving daughter he needed to go on with his life.

"So what's your name?"

"Laura." The little girl replied off handedly while playing with the bear.

"Laura. Laura, I like that name. That was always one of my favorite names. I wanted to name my child that if I ever had one. Laura where is your room? Do you want me to get a nurse to take you there?"

"This _is_ my room." Laura replied firmly. Strange as it was, Mary simply assumed the doctors forgot what they had told her and moved this little girl in.

"So Laura… do you have any family? How about brothers or sisters? Or maybe a aunt who is coming to pick you up soon."

"Nope." The Laura replied simply. "A nice lady told me they would find me a new mommy and daddy to love me when I got better. I don't want a new mommy though. I want me old mommy but she's not coming back." The Laura cried a bit. "Would you be my new mommy?" It was as if god had sent the girl just to fulfill her dream.


	18. The Replacment is Gone

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 19**

**The Replacement is Gone**

It was strange to Mary how the memory of this little girl could leave her feeling so conflicted. She felt like she new what the voice, that thing, was trying to tell her and yet the very concept seemed out of her reach. She stood before the massive cliff grasping at what it was that thing was saying that left her feeling so…strange. It was like grasping at straws though. Like the "truth" was on the tip of her tongue she just couldn't drudge it up. Mary shook her head, no James' head feeling his short hair swaying a bit as she did. She thought to herself "No... Ignore it. It's nothing. Finding James is more important right now then listening to some monster."

Mary started walking back the way she had come, back to the Historical Society. She looked at the town around her as she went. The grey fog around the area seemed to be slowly lifting. Granted it wasn't enough to see anything too far but it was lifting a tad. The town itself was so empty. Nothing like the resort town she had left before. The town she was in now was not the town she had wanted to be buried in.

Mary found herself standing in front of the Historical Society much sooner then she had thought. It felt to Mary as if it had moved closer for her, not that that was possible. Or maybe…it was? Mary walked into its empty parking lot looking for the entrance to the canoe rental area. It wasn't hard to find. The fence was closed leading to it but it was short enough that James' body could climb it. She hoped over the fence avoiding the dry and boring Historical Society James had once made her visit. The last thing she needed was a visit to a closed prison. Mary shivered at the thought of that prison. It had creeped her out when they went to it but James loved it. James' tastes were so often mystifying to Mary.

Mary walked through the weeds that had grown out of control in the entrance way and continued around back to the canoes. As she neared the small pier she saw the figure of a man. "James!" She thought to herself happily. Mary began to walk quickly tword the figure watching as it turned around to face her. "David…" Mary slowed hoping maybe he hadn't seen her as she wasn't hoping to get another beating.

"**Mary!"** David shouted "Mary! Thank God I found you! Mary lets get the hell outta this place. I can't stand it. It's so creepy and I swear to fucking God I keep seeing these fucked up people or something."

David stopped talking watching as the person he was talking to seemed to hesitate and slow. Either he didn't notice Mary was in James' body or her just couldn't see her well yet because he kept calling her by her real name. "Mary? What's wrong? Whatta you afraid of?" David called at her.

"I…I don't want you to kick me again. I…know you won't believe me when I tell you who I am. Look David… I'd rather just be…alone right now." Mary called out to him hesitant to come closer.

"Mary? What! Don't** Say** things like that! I've never hit you. Not once since I've known you and I never would. Which is more then I can say for the bastard James you're married to. I bet the bastard's a wife beater. I bet he beat you all the time. Is that it! Are you confusing me with someone else? Are you confusing me with that bastard?"

Mary couldn't stand hearing someone talk like that about James. It's true he wasn't perfect but… "**David!** David **Don't you fucking dare!** Don't ever talk that way about James in front of me. James would never hit me. You know fuck you David! Fuck you!"

David stopped talking for a bit. It seemed almost like he was thinking about something. Maybe mulling over what she had said to him. He then walked closer to Mary. Mary panicked. She was still in James' body. David was going to think James was crazier then ever and beat his body even hard this time and she just felt it coming.

David Finally stopped in front of Mary's face and began talking to her like she wasn't in James' body, like she was still her self. On the surface it was a relief but underneath deep down inside it was disturbing. It was like he was seeing her very soul out in clear daylight and analyzing it. It was…disturbing.

"Mary? Can I ask you something?" Mary watched as he leaned in and kissed her forhead. It was as if he had no idea she was in James' body and all she could think was what the fuck. Mary felt his slight 5 o'clock shadow brush against her forehead it was soothing and frightening all at once. "Can I ask you the truth? Please don't lie about this Mary. I need to know. I know you'll think this is strange but I feel like at this very moment we're closely connected, closer then ever before. And I feel like I can finally know the truth. So I ask you Mary, do you love me? Or would you give up on me any time to go run back to _him_?"

Mary felt the same sensation of closeness and openness. She felt like she could tell him and he would understand her. She felt like she could tell him that she never really loved him like he wanted her to. That she had only loved him as a replacement, as on loves a filling the covers the whole of a cavity. It wasn't a romantic feeling just a feeling of relief of pain.

Mary opened her mouth to speak but could say nothing. She felt tears fall down her, or rather James' cheek. David watched her cry. With one finger her wiped away a few tears gently licking them off his finger when he was done. He looked at her sadly grabbed her chin and kissed her lips softly. The feel of his lips against her own, even if her own lips were once James, felt soothing. She could feel his desire to comfort her through them. When he was done he looked up at her again. "I kind of always knew the answer Mary. I guess I just couldn't admit that I was second best to someone else. I want you to know I always loved you as much as I could have and always would have if you had returned that love."

David just walked to the side of her back over the fence back into the Historical Societies' parking lot and back into the town disappearing in the heavy fog. "I'm sorry David" was all Mary could think. She felt as a whisper of it escaped her lips weakly.


	19. The Rotten Womb

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 20**

**The Rotten Womb**

Mary stood there for a moment thinking of what had just happened to her. The questions filled her head like rain filled a puddle. Had David seen her as herself? Or to better put it was David seeing her as her and not as James? How could that be? How could anyone see someone's soul like that? Was it possible she was in her own body this whole time? That she was simply going crazy? If she was in her own body then why did David see her last as James and not as herself? Was he crazy to? Then again was it just some kind of power coming form the town? Can a town _have_ powers? The thoughts circled her head swarming like angry wasps sting away at the very core of who she was and who she thought she was now.

Mary walked toward the dock slowly sighing. The sky seemed to turn slightly black. It was subtle at first Mary shrugged it off thinking it was just getting close to night time. When the grass began dieing in a wave out from the shoreline and the canoe and dock's wood warped like it had been set on fire and left to rot she began to realize why the sky was really changing color.

"Oh shit! Not again. God this towns 'changes' are driving me crazy!" Mary shouted in anger. She just new that things voice was about to start talking again with it's cryptic messages. It was all just getting a little…old.

"You know Mary..." The voice of that thing said nonchalantly. "I don't appreciate being referred to as a 'thing'. After all I am a lady."

A lady? That thing was no more a lady then Mary's soul was a man. It looked like some kind of hellish by product of an anorexic dead women and the devil himself.

"You do realize by now I know what your thinking. I assume you must. But then perhaps you don't. Since I know you I do know you are an idiot after all. Anyway…" The things voice trailed off.

Her radio began hissing madly. Mary looked around her, wildly turning her head back and forth trying to find _something_. After all the last few times the radio hissed like this she was attacked by strange monsters. Then she saw her, that thing, if you could call it a her. She was standing on the pier pointing to the small row boat there the flesh around her stomach seemed to have rotted away leaving an empty hole close to where a womb should have been. Mary watched as the things hand twitched and twirled about wildly as it tried to hold it's arm straight. The thing lifted it's other arm up to the rotten hole near her belly and began to rub it a bit like a pregnant women would rub her belly feeling for a baby. Instead the things hand slid inside the hole. It pulled it's hand out and pieces of rotten flesh and most shockingly the rotten women itself fell out.

"My baby!" The thing shouted quickly grabbing the rotten womb and putting it back into the whole. "Don't worry my little baby. Don't worry Laura mommy will care for you." Mary watched in horror at this _thing_ this horrible _scene_ going on before her. It mad her want to puke. She watched as the thing looked at her. Or well she felt it look at her. It's hooded head turned in her direction. The hooded itself looked horrible bloody and rotten much worse then it was before.

"What's wrong Mary? Are you disgusted by me? Are you jealous of a doting young mother? That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Mary could just sense the thing smirking as it said this. "To be a doting young mom? That's okay Mary we can't all be happy. Some of us must suffer so others can know happiness. That's how you've always felt right?" The thing seemed to make some kind of sick gurgling noise as it laughed. More pieces of it's rotten belly were flung about one even landed at Mary's feet causing her to become so ill she threw up then and there.

"Oh Jesus Mary don't be a fucking cunt." She could feel the thing smiling evily. "God fuck is wrong with you? If I could I'd kill you right here and put an end to this suffering I have to endure. You think this doesn't hurt? Do you? Pregnancy isn't easy you know. Oh wait you don't. Or…do you? Ha." The thing began laughing again gurgling as it had before. "Anyway Mary hurry along and look for you're precious James. He _needs_ you doesn't he?"

Mary stared at the half rotten and burned row boat. There was no way and hell she planned on getting on that thing. She'd be lucky if she made it half way to the across the lake let alone all the way to the hotel in that thing. Mary stared at the thing and whispered quietl. "No."

_ "Get on the fucking boat Mary!"_ The thing shouted angrily Jabbing it's finger in the direction of the boat.

"I….Can't."

The thing seemed tog et more agitated with this_**. "Get on the fucking but you stupid whore!"**_ It shouted this so loud it seemed to echo in every space in the whole town.

Mary didn't know what to do. She couldn't take that boat where she need to go but if she didn't get on that thing was probably going to kill her. "I'll never make it to hotel in that!" Mary whispered.

_"You're not going to the hotel you stupid cunt get in the fucking boat now!"_

If not to the hotel where was she going she couldn't think she was just to scared. Mary walked toward the boat quietly staring at the thing the closer she got the less the thing seemed to shake. When she passed by it the thing was still like a statue. It's bony hand pointing it's exposed rib cage no longer showing signs of breathing. Mary sat down on a warped seat in the boat. She looked at it and saw all the mold it had grown. It looked like it had been this way for years yet only moment ago the boat was practically new.

"Pick up the fucking oars Mary!" The thing shouted demandingly. Mary slowly lifted the rotten oars in her hands.

"You're going to go to the church in the middle of the lake." The thing said in a happy half chant. "I have a little surprise for you there. And while you're rowing take some time to remember a few things. I don't want you showing up in that clues bastard state you're always in. It's getting on my nerves."

Mary stared at the thing unable to move. "Wh…wha…what church?" She stuttered out in a confused but quiet voice.

The thing laughed again making sickening noises as it had before. "WhaWhaWha church? Hahahha You'll find it." She then quickly snapped in anger at Mary. "Now get moving you little whore. You don't want me to kill you right now. Now do you?"

Mary picked up the oars and began rowing out into the heavy fog floating over the lake clueless as to where she was going and worried the boat would sink and she would drown before she made it to whatever 'church' she was going to.


	20. Fog and Confusion

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 18**

**Fog and Confusion**

Mary started rowing out into the lake. She could feel her heart pounding with each up and down rowing movement she made. The thing seemed to wait watching her for several minute until she was far enough out that returning would be to difficult. Mary turned to check if that horrible thing was still there it was gone. It was like it vanished into thin air. Strangely Silent Hill was still twisted and ugly it never turned back despite the things disappearance.

Mary continued rowing she had no idea where she was going. She sighed loudly as if she was hoping someone would hear her and take pity. "Why?" Was all Mary could think as she continued to row. Still a strange feeling of calm fell over her. It was a almost a forced calm oppressive in nature, if you could call calm oppressive. It was something Mary had never felt before and couldn't describe. Almost like a state of being in two places and times at once. Mary's mind drifted to and from her past with James, to times before she had heart him and after.

"Doctor?" Mary called out. She looked around at the lake feeling like the fog was lifting

away. Like the lake was another place and she was there but then again she wasn't.

"Doctor? Can I ask you something?" Mary said to the tall elderly white haired man in front of her. The elderly man looked at her his white coat swirled slightly as he turned around. The white tiled floor looked almost sickening in the way it openly displayed it's clinical nature. Mary pushed herself up in cold table in the doctor's office the thin paper on top of it almost falling off her as she did. The elderly doctor caught it and pulled it up onto the table again motioning Mary to sit on it. Mary looked at the paper thinking about how she highly doubted those things ever kept thing all that clean.

The elderly doctor looked at her smiling. "I am your doctor. I don't want you to ever feel you can't ask me something."

"Well I wanted to know about the test results. I've been sicker then usually especially when I wake up. I cough more and…" Mary could hear the rest of her words floating away into the foggy air of the lake. Her thoughts muddled and confused. She stopped for a minute watching the lakes water lap up against the rotten boat making soft clapping sounds as it did.

I'm going to ask him about that girl today. I'm going to ask. Mary thought this over and over in her head as she watched the young male doctor in blue scrubs walk in. His feet were covered in goofy looking white boot covers making his white sneaker look a bit like they belonged to a clown.

"How are we feeling today Mrs. Sunderland?" The young doctor asked. Like he had to ask the answer is always the same, bad.

"Not well doctor." Mary replied in a matter of fact tone. "Can I ask you about the Girl that moved in this room recently?"

"What?" The young doctor looked at her strangly.

"Yes, Laura? She says her parents died in that hotel fire at Lake view hotel and…well… Is there anyway I could adopt her. Or well could James?"

"Mrs. Sunderland I don't think you understand see there is…" The young doctors voice seemed to be echoing from somewhere in the fog of the lake. Mary looked about herself an continue rowing. She thought about how strange it always. Like she was there but she wasn'. Where was she?

"You're in the recovery room Mrs. Zunderlandz is it?" A voice shouted loudly from nowhere.

Everything looked pitch black Mary couldn't open her eyes. "I'm scared. Where am I?" She felt a hand grab hers, an unfamiliar hand. Mary jerked away from it feeling it drop away. The bed she was laying on felt cold and clinical like a giant slab of metal

"I'm here Mary." A voice issued.

"David?"

"It's over. It all went well. It's gone now. Don't worry any more relax."

"David I can't see. I'm scared."

"Don't worry Mrs. Zunderlandz it's just the medication you'll be fine you're just still coming out of it."

"I still can't see…I…never could see…" Mary whispered into the fog. She felt like she was coming out of one fog and into another. What the hell is going on?

Doctors rushed back and forth to and fro a flurry of multicolored scrubs and white sneakers. James walked in the door the only one slow enough for Mary to really see. One of the doctors stopped James and talked to him. Maybe they thought since Mary was going blind she was also deaf because they talked about her condition really loudly as if she wasn't there. Then again in her state it's as if she really wasn't there.

"James." Mary could barely make out the doctors face. He was middle aged wearing ugly green scrubs. "Before you talk to Mary I need you to know something."

"What? What now?" James said in a sad tone.

"Mary's began having delusions. She thinks she sees a little girl named Laura who lives in the room with her. I need you to play along with her. I don't think her brain is in a state to process the fact the girl isn't there."

"Yes. I..I'll play along."

Mary thought to herself quietly at first then began whispering it until it became shouts. "No Laura is real! Laura is real! She's real! Real! Real! She's real! She's my Daughter she's real!" A flurry of doctors came into the room caring what looked like a thousand needles. Maybe it was one. Maybe a hundred.

Mary still rowed on into the fog confused and lost. Where was she going? How would she get there?


	21. I love you to

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 21**

**I love you to**

Mary kept rowing. She didn't know where she was really going only that she felt she had to keep going there. The fog of the town wafted back and forth around her. Every so often Mary would stop rowing and watch the fog. It was so thick Mary was sure if she reached her hand out now that she would be able to hold some of it in her hand.

Mary's thoughts began floating toward a time before she and James were married. They were in a small park somewhere. Mary couldn't remember where exactly just that it wasn't near home but not in Silent Hill. Mary turned to look at James. They had both just graduated High School and decided to celebrate with a short drive out of town. It was a warm day the sun shown down on James' face as he spoke to Mary. "Mary, I'm so glad we decided to have this picnic." James smiled at Mary, one of the few smiles he ever gave and it was beautiful.

"Me to James." Mary Smiled back at James as she sat down on the towel he had se t down for them to sit on. Mary's feet fell a little bit off of the towel onto the grass. The grass was still slightly damp as it was still early. The feeling of the damp grass was cool against Mary's leg. Mary sighed happily watching James as he set out the food for them to eat. It was only a few sandwiches and a bottle of coke but to Mary it wouldn't have been better if it was expensive gourmet food.

Mary watched James as he finished putting all the food down on the towel. James then did something Mary couldn't process at first. She watched as James kneeled down on one knee and spoke to her in a nervous shaking voice. "Mary, I want to be able to always be there with you. I…I..I..I want to give you all the things you ever wanted and more. I guess I've never really told you before now even though I should have. I love you Mary you're like my personal angel. Mary I wan…I wanted to ask you if you'd marry me."

Mary sat there and just stared at James. She didn't know how to think. Really, Mary wasn't sure she even wanted to get married. Who waits until a proposal to tell someone they love them? Mary didn't even know for sure if she really loved James back. She stared at the black box with a ring in it. It was just a gold band nothing special. Somehow in Mary's head she always imagined a diamond ring glistening in the morning sun as a wealthy handsome man begged her to marry him. 'God' Mary thought ' I need to stop reading those shitty romance novels.' Still Mary couldn't figure out what to say. She looked into James' eyes they looked so sincere, so…sad. James' always looked a little sad. Mary could never figure that one out. Why was he always so sad?

Anyway, Mary knew his father had bought the ring for him James didn't own a penny to his name. She loved how James would promise grand things that he would one day buy her yet he never had a dime. Shit, the guy was a cashier for god's sake. He wasn't going to college he didn't even have a hope of moving up in the corporate ladder. Still Mary supposed that she love him a bit. Could she love him more as time went on?

"Sure James, I'll marry you." Mary said thinking what the hell did I do that for in her head. Again I put others happiness before mine, Mary thought to herself. Well for doing this James owed her.

She felt James hug her hard then let her go. Silently James slid the ring on her finger smiling. "I love you Mary." James whispered as he kissed her gently.

"I..I love you to." For a moment Mary's earlier thoughts slid away. For once what she said and what she meant felt like the same thing. Maybe she could love him.

"I love you..." Mary whispered out into the fog of the lake. She rowed even harder now. She thought maybe she could see a small island ahead of her some ways.

The fog seemed to almost mix into the scene of her apartment living room she shared with James. It was sometime after David had called the house to check on her. Sometime after James and David learned of each other. James was drinking again. Mary was lying on the couch feeling sicker then she ever had before. Then again it was early morning and this was becoming the norm and would continue to be so if she let things continue on as they are.

Mary turned to look at James. He was still drinking the same damn beer from those stupid green bottles. The living room was a hell hole. The whole place was filled with green bottles and their was James chugging beer after beer adding to the general crappy ghetto look of the room. As if being poor wasn't bad enough now they had to live in a hell hole too.

"Why don't you clean this shit up James. God Why the fuck did I agree to marry you. Had I known you'd be like this. You want kids James yet you live like this? You'd be a terrible father." Mary turned her head and stared at the back of the couch. She never even noticed how angry this made James.

James popped up out of his chair, or at least what semblance of popping up he could muster in his drunken stuper. "Fuck Mary it's not like you'll be popping one out any time soon you witch. Shit you whore even if you did it would probably be that David's baby anyway. You are fucking him aren't you? He better then me? Bet he'd be a better father to huh? Let's face it you only fuck me out of pity don't you? Did you ever love me?" James screamed at Mary standing over top of her. His breath smelled horrible of stale food and alcohol. Mary didn't even turn to look at him.

"Fuck you James."

"No, see Mary that's the issue there's not enough fucking me. Get the fuck out of my house Mary."

Mary popped up out of her couch almost ramming her head into James' nose in the process. "What!" Mary screamed.

"I said get out of my house whore. I pay the rent you don't like me then get out."

"I… Fuck you James! Fuck you!" Mary Slammed the door as she left. With the sound of the door slamming Mary could swear she almost heard James crying and mumbling about actually wanting children. Then again maybe that was all wishful thinking on Mary's part.

Mary ran to David's house and slammed on his door several times until he finally answered. "Yeah? Who is it?" David's voice issued from behind the door. With the sound of his voice Mary could only cry louder. There was a sound of clicking like someone unlatching a lock and the door opened.

David stood there looking at Mary expectantly. Mary knew he expected her to hug him crying on his shoulders but Mary felt to guilty to even touch him. How could he still love her after he knew about her husband and with what she was going to tell him next how could he continue to love her.

"Mary?" David looked at her confused. "What's wrong? He hit you? He hit you did he? I'll kill him if he hit you Mary just tell me what happened."

Mary looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks. She could taste the saltiness of each tear as it landed on her lips. "David. I…" Mary almost couldn't say it. "Please don't…don't hate me David."

"Mary I couldn't." David looked at her sadly.

"David I'm pregnant." Mary felt herself turn ghost white as she said it. God How did it all come to this?

"What!"

"I'm pregnant."

"With that fucker's baby right? It has to be we never… Fuck, fuuuck."

"What am I going to do David? I…I have to stop treatments to keep it alive. I've already talked to the doctors about it." How did she not tell anyone before? Mary had not been sure wither to tell someone or not and now she just told it not to her husband who would love this news but the man she's having an affair with. 'What is wrong with me?' Mary thought.

"You've already talk to doctors! God Mary how long have you known?"

" Not long after I got back from the honeymoon. I think it happened during the honeymoon."

"What? Does James know? I assume he must he takes you to those doctors appointments."

Mary shook her head. "No… I…still pretend like I'm taking my medications."

"Jesus Mary. What are you going to do with it?"

"I…David could you…?" The thought trailed off as Mary's boat slammed into the warped dock. The rotten boat nearly collapsed with the impact. Mary was shocked back into the current situation. She jumped out of the boat just in time to what it sink to the bottom. The dock was almost black burned and warped like it had been around for hundreds of years. Mary wasn't sure if it was always like that or if it was part of the towns changes.

Mary walked up the creaking black dock toward the grass of the tiny island. A huge orangey yellow brown brick building loomed overhead like an evil rain cloud shadowing her everymove. "Is this…it?" Mary whispered.


	22. Kill Him

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected Chapter 22**

**Kill Him**

Mary walked through the tall damp cold grass of the island toward the church heart pounding with every step. The grass felt sharp and cutting against her, no James' hands. Mary shivered a bit. It almost felt like the fog was seeping into her, well James', body and it was almost unbearably cold.

The steps leading up to the large church door loomed before Mary almost as frightening as the monsters she had encountered ever were. Two warped abstract sculptures stood on either end of the stairs. It looked like someone had shot a hole right through the center of them. Perfect and round the holes were black all the way through. Mary slowly walked up the grey cement stairs to the orangey red wooden doors of the church.

Grabbing the handles of the giant doors she struggled a bit trying to open them. When Mary finally managed to open the heavy door she peered inside. At first there seemed to be nothing odd about the church from the inside except a red curtain that stretched all the way across the back of the church. Mary stared at it a bit wondering about the strangeness of the cross in front of it until she realized it was a man chained to the ceiling. Mary walked in to the church hoping to help this man. It wasn't until about three or four steps into the church that Mary realized that the man was James. Mary stood the paralyzed by it, paralyzed by the look of suffering on James' face. His arms were spread apart and chained to the ceiling by bloody wrist. His feet were chained together below. James' hair all fell before his face as he stared down blank and emotionless. The light of the church windows shown down on James chained to the ceiling almost surrounding him in a yellowish glow.

Mary felt as if she were in her own body as she ran toward James crying feeling as if the red carpet below her would cause her to fall at any moment. When Mary reached the marble platform before James she fell onto her knees and sagged toward the floor crying. Mary looked forward toward the marble below James there was a red pool of blood below him. Mary scooped a bit of it up in her fingers and looked at it. "Oh god James." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Mary." James whispered back to her. Mary looked up at him slowly ashamed at what she had done to him. His face was still blank and emotionless as he stared back at her.

"James, God, I…" Mary looked down at the marble floor again ashamed.

"Mary. I…I gave you back what I took from you. You can live again. I just…wanted you to be happy."

Mary looked up at James and cried. "God James look at you. Look what you've done to yourself. And for what? For me?" Mary winced a little as she said it. All the things she had done to James how could she not be ashamed. Mary stared back at the floor. She could feel the tears on her lips salty and warm, bitter tasting. "I…don't deserve you."

"No Mary." James stared blankly forward. "I don't deserve you. I was petty and cruel. I took your love and your life without ever giving anything in return for it. Mary I love you. I wanted to change what I had done to you. I wanted to give you back what's yours." James turned his head away from Mary a bit still as emotionless looking as before.

"James. God! Don't say that. What I've done to you is far worse then that. I married you not for love but in order to control you. I knew I was dying before our wedding. I was afraid to be alone…so I never told you. What's worse is I…" Mary felt her tears and guilt burning in her throat as she struggled to say it. "You always wanted to be a father James. I had the opportunity to give you that."

"I'm not sure what you mean Mary." James whispered even softer now.

"James…" Mary looked up at James. She looked into his face and saw the emptiness there. "James some time after our honeymoon I…discovered I was pregnant with your child. James…. I killed our baby." Mary watched as tears fell down James emotionless face. She couldn't bare to see what she had done to James but she couldn't look away. She had already abandoned James when her need her once, that was enough.

"Mary…I…"

"James… God I'm so sorry. I was afraid; I would have had to stop taking the medication. I was afraid of dying sooner. I was afraid of leaving you."

James cried a little harder now as he spoke. "Mary I could never have expected you to do that. I know you were scared, I understand."

"No James, that's a lie. I… wanted to hurt you. I hated you. I hated who you had become because of me. I hated you for showing me what I was. I hated you for leaving me alone. I… I had the abortion because I wanted to punish you for leaving me alone. James…Oh God James, what have I become."

James stopped crying and stared into Mary's eyes with no feelings. His mouth opened slowly and out came the words Mary had always need to hear, the only words she ever needed to hear. "I forgive you."

Mary bent more toward the floor now covering her face in her hands and crying audibly. "God…look at me. Look at what I've become. I'm a monster." Mary screamed in anger.

"God, aren't you though?" The voice of that thing returned. Mary stopped everything. The words felt like someone just stabbed her with knife. Mary turned ghost white. "Boy you to could write a bad romance novel, couldn't you? Frankly it makes me want to throw up."

Mary lifted her head out of her hands. The church had become even more warped then it had before. 'I thought this place had already changed' Mary thought to herself quickly processing the "new" look of the area. The wooden floor had become grated with what seemed like an abyss below the grates. The red carpet had turned moldy and brown red. The pews seemed to have been bent and burned, some of them turned over or missing. The red curtain behind James seemed to have been set a blaze revealing strange symbols and grates with fires burning behind it. The chains holding James up had rusted and seemed to be tighter around his wrists and ankle then they were before.

"Welcome to Nowhere Mary. Your own personal '_heaven_'." The thing said laughing. The whole in it's stomach seemed to have been sewn shut since she last saw the thing. The thread was a black red and the hole seemed to weep a dark red blood a little.

"James dear." The thing said looking at James and touching his face with it fingers lightly scratching his chin so he'd bleed. "You love me don't you?"

James looked up at its hooded face with a blank but confused look. "I don't… I don't think I know you." James said in a wavering and scared voice. The thing seemed to shake in anger, slapping James across the face hard scratching his cheeks making them bleed profusely.

"What do you mean you don't know me." The thing screamed yanking the rotten white hood of its head at the same time. Mary stared at the things face in shock. The things face was her face. It was like Mary was staring at herself after she had died and been buried. Its hair was very thin half of it looked like it had fallen off. The things flesh was mottled and grayish brown, rotten. Its eyes were a white milky color.

Mary watched James as he examined the things face closely. James seemed to recognize the thing showing no signs of fear of it. In fact James almost seemed to light up a bit when he saw the thing. "Maria! Look… I've found her. My wife…The one I told you about." James shouted at her like a sad puppy.

"Shut up James! I didn't ask you about her. Anyway…It's me you love right James?" The thing glared at him as it screamed. Mary almost felt like the screams from this thing, maria, where echoing inside her.

"No…I love Mary. Maria you know that." James said back to her sadly looking downward.

"Wrong. You love me James. Say it." The thing scratched James' back hard ripping through his coat and making him bleed on the floor below.

"I'm sorry Maria. I love you." James winced as he sadly and emotionlessly repeat this phrase over and over. The thing come closer to him whispering something in his ear and then touching his chin with one of it's nails. The thing brought him in closer then kissed him leaving strange black soot around his mouth.

"Kill him." She heard a whisper coming from her somewhere next to her shoulder. She could feel that things thin straw like hair against her neck. She looked over to see its blank milky eye seemingly looking at her.

"Kill him Mary. Kill him. Take his life for your own. It's what he'd do to you. It's what he did to you. Kill him." The thing whispered demandingly in Mary's ear. She could almost feel its rotten cracked lips on her ear as it whispered.

"Maria… I…"

"Well Mary let's get this little show on the road shall we." The things voice seemed to switch from being next to Mary to next to James. Mary looked up then thing was holding a corner of the rotten curtain behind James. The thing, Maria, Yanked at the curtain causing it to fall to the floor dramatically what it revealed was both confusing and shocking to Mary. There behind James was a intricately carved Altar. Upon the altar was Mary's body lovingly places lying face up looking peaceful. What was next to the altars right corner shock Mary. It was James' body wrists exposed with deep cuts going down them. There was a pool of blood around the altar where Mary laid. Mary raised her right arm up to eye level and with her left hand pulled the coat James' body was wearing down. To her horror there was a scar running all the way down the wrist of James' to some point below where Mary had pulled the sleeve down to.

Mary heard the thing laugh at her. "Down the highway not across the street, right kiddies? Hahahaha." The things face grew a twisted smile. Mary stared at her wrist confused at how she could be in James' body.

"Confused Mary? You thought you were in James' body? You are. And that's his body over there to. Oh and look here he is chained up here. Huh, how could that be?" Why don't you ponder that a little while." The thing laughed as it walked over to the altar and violently yanked something out of James' body's hand. It was a strange knife, intricately carved it had a gold handle with a ruby in the middle and a silver colored blade stained with fresh and dried blood.

The thing then walked holding the knife out in its palm. It stopped touching Mary's right shoulder with its rotting left hand and holding the knife at eye level of Mary with its right.

***Authors Note:This was probably the most emotional chapter I've written so far and I hope it shows. I personally almost cried writting the conversation between James and Mary. I hope a portrayed that feeling well and it doesn't come off corrny or anything. Lemme know what you think.:)***


	23. Completed Ritual Ending

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected **

**Completed Ritual Ending**

Mary grabbed the knife from the things hand. A strange feeling came over Mary, one of anger and hurt. She looked at the thing that handed her the knife.

"So how does this work?" She said turning the knife around in her hand looking at the intricate designs carved in the handle.

"Slit his throat Mary. Then leave his soul to rot chained up here for all eternity and leave in your own body." The thing made a clicking noise before continuing on. "It's that easy. You could never do it though, you little cowardly whore." The thing said laughing at her.

"Wanna bet Maria." Mary said in a low and darkly toned voice. Mary walked across the marble tword James' Slumped over body.

"You know James I never did love you. I only agreed to married you after High School because I felt sorry for you, 'cause I figure, knowing you you'd follow me around like a sad little puppy fulfilling my every whim. You did to; until I got sick then you dropped me like a hot potato. What's worse…You smothered me with a pillow when you got tired of me. Yeah. I aborted our kid. I'd do it again to if I could. You _deserved_ it. You think just 'cause you apologize for smothering me I'd forgive you? You think that I care if you forgive me for killing our child? Ha, that's a laugh you bastard." Mary said all this calmly as she walked toward James' body. When she finally reached his body she gave ti a hard shove causing the slumped over body to land flat on it's back on the marble floor with a thud.

"You see James the truth is you're right. _You don't deserve me_." Mary took the knife as she said this and placed it against James' body's neck slowly beginning to move the knife across his neck.

Mary walked up out of the dirt path into the gravely parking lot. In the corner she could see David getting into his blue sports car.

"_David!_" Mary shouted.

"Mary?" David returned stopping half way into the car. David got out of the car and walked over to Mary.

"David, look I'm sorry about what I had said earlier. I guess it was just the town getting to me. You know when I look back on it James never did treat me right. You were always more of _man_ then he was." Mary made sure to emphasize the word man knowing that David would eat that up.

"Don't worry about it Mary. I get it. You loved him. I'm just glad you realized what a bastard he is."

Mary nodded at the statement. "Yeah. Look let's get the hell out of this town can we David?"

David nodded motioning her toward his car. Mary followed just behind him. She watched as David got into the front seat. Mary sat on top of him legs across his facing him. Mary grabbed David's hand sliding it up her dress.

"Mary?" David stared at Mary surprised.

Mary leaned in and kissed David. "I don't know why I didn't figure this out before. It was so obvious. You're a wealthy doctor he was just a cashier. You're a Gentlemen and he just left me to die alone." Mary began unbuttoning David's shirt smiling.

David looked at her confused. "Mary where are you getting all this energy from? God just yesterday you looked like you could die any minute."

Mary looked at him kissing him one more time and unbuttoning his Khaki pants. "Well you know the legends of people coming back to life in this town right? Ha, maybe that's what happened to me." Mary smiled to herself as she unzipped David's pants.

***Author's note: Don't worry this isn't the ending…well it is but just one of a bunch. I'm doing a multiple ending story with only one main story to follow. Basically like how SH games are actually done. J***


	24. Eternity Ending

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected **

**Eternity Ending**

Mary looked at the intricate knife for a moment watching as the thing shoved it into her hands. She held it a bit looking at the strange archaic looking designs on the golden hand. The thing glared at her expectantly. Mary did nothing paralyzed by the wait of the knife in her hand. She wasn't quite sure what to do with the knife.

"Kill him Mary. You know he deserves it. You know how he abandoned you, left you to die alone. You remember the feeling of that pillow over your head soft at first then heavier and heavier with the subtle wait of his hands behind it. You remember the felling of struggling for your last breath screeching desperately as you struggled to live just a little bit longer, just a little bit. You remember the anger you felt at those last moments of life. You remember. You remember how you felt he should die to. Now…he can."

Mary looked at the thing its milky white eyes felt as though they were peering deep into her, into her very core. At first Mary considered the possibility of killing James. It would be a lie to say that she didn't remember the feeling of the outline of James' hands through a pillow crushing the last breaths out of her. She'd be a liar if at that moment as she screamed out in desperation that she didn't feel at least a little bit of animosity toward James. Still she'd also be lying if she said that despite those moments the death wasn't a relief. She'd be lying if she said that despite how angry it had made her, even despite the loneliness that she wanted him to die. In truth even though at first she wasn't sure of how she felt of him the more she knew who James was the more she loved him.

Mary stared back at the thing sadly. "I…just. No." Mary almost whispered at the thing. She watched as its face twisted in rage. She watched as the thing, Maria, ripped the knife from her hand and ran toward James' body still crumpled over near the altar her own body laid on.

"Fuck Mary. I knew you were a coward. That's fine. I'll do it myself. The town doesn't know the difference since it made me a part of you." The thing screeched back at her in a horrible twisted creaky voice. The sound of it almost deafened Mary.

The thing lifted up the knife to James' throat making a motion of preparing to cut it. Mary froze for a moment. It felt like the image was frozen in time. James' soul stil hanging from the ceiling looked on at that Maria thing saying nothing, like he felt nothing about the whole situation. Maybe he felt that this end was what he deserved but Mary couldn't let it happen this way for them.

"No!" Mary screamed the sound of her desperate voice filling the church. The thing stopped for a moment and looked up at her in shock. Mary ran across the marble floor pinning the thing onto the floor.

"What are you doing!" The thing shrieked at her. Mary sitting on top of her looked down emotionless at the Maria thing. "This is what he deserves you bitch. Vengence, fucking vengeance, it's what WE deserve. It's what I deserve. I want him to die."

The words the thing shrieked at Maria felt almost as if the had come from Mary's own mouth. There was something about them, something about the way they were said. Something about the way they felt when she mouthed them

"Don't you get it you little cunt. I'm doing you a favor. I'm giving you what you want." Maria screeched again in the same monstrous voice though even more twisted this time. It dawned on Mary that was what she wanted, was…

"No…you're wrong. I get it. I get it now. You see… I've changed. Being James, this town, everything. I understand why James' did what he did. I know he most have felt conflicted. I felt that way about my death to. I can't… I just can't do it Maria. I love him."

The thing glared at her then shoved Mary off. Mary felt herself land hard on the cold marble bloody marble floor. A feeling of excruciating pain webbed up through her body as she landed. Mary screamed a bit in shock and pain. When she managed to pull herself together she saw the thing just beginning to cut James' neck. Mary crawled over on her knees yanking the things ankles making it fall onto the floor. The knife fell out of its hand cutting James' body slightly as it fell to the floor. The Maria thing yelled in a strange voice a bit as it landed on the ground.

"Shit Mary." It screeched as it lifted itself up. Mary scrambled over yanking the knife away from the thing the feeling its rotten finger tips grazing her and nails cutting her slightly as she did. The thing dashed toward Mary still on it's knees knocking Mary over in the process. Mary felt the things hand grab her right hand trying to grab the knife from her.

"No!" Mary yelled yanking her hand back away from the monster. In an instant Mary felt herself pushing the knife into the monsters chest knocking the thing in its back. Not quite sure of what had come over her Mary jumped on top of the monster driving the knife further and further into the things chest.

"Mary…" It laughed coughing up a small amount of blood. "You'll never be rid of me you know. I'm a part of who you are." It coughed more laughing loudly and sickeningly as it did. Mary shoved the knife further into it holding the monster down with her left hand on its exposed ribs as she did. It was almost beautiful watching this thing, Maria, die, like watching a part of herself die. She felt the knife hit the monsters spine. She almost wished the things eyes weren't already dead so she could have the joy of watching this thing die and then knowing when it was finally gone. She listened as it gave a final sigh and then stopped making noises all together. It…was gone.

Mary stood up the feeling of James's blood on her body seemed to be gone. She lifted her arms up so her wrists were at eye level. The scars were gone. Her hands were much smaller then before. They weren't James' hands they were…her own. She reached her hand up to tough her hair. It was soft and long in a pony tail at the back, her hair. She put her hand over her face dragging it slowly across her face, it was her own face. She was no longer James. She looked over at the alter and seeing her own body and James' still hunched over to the right of the alter she understood. They had died.

She walked over to where James was still chained up. She looked at him touching his cheek and crying a bit.

"James, I'm going to let you down now."

She listened as James sighed a bit still looking straight forward and not at her. He no longer looked emotionless. Looking at him he just looked sad, and scared. Mary reached her hands up fidgeting with the chains trying to pull the chains of his ankles first, the closest thing to her reach. They wouldn't budge. Mary cried helpless. Even now it seemed she was completely useless to him.

"James, please. It's time to go." Mary whispered through her own tears. She wasn't even really sure what she meant by it but she continued speaking. "James you have to let it go now. We need to move on."

James sighed sadly shuddering as he did. Mary watched him as he looked over at her. "I'm scared." He whispered softly.

"Don't worry James. I'll be there for you." Mary responded in a tone that even to her was surprisingly warm.

Mary watched as the chains around his ankle fell to the floor with a quite clank she watched as James then fell on his knees on the cold marble floor slumped over. Mary walked over to him kneeling closely hugging him.

"Mary, I'm afraid. I'm afraid to die." James whispered. She watched as he made a face like he was about to cry. Mary had never seen James like that before, so vulnerable. She helped him up and walked beside him all the way to the churches door saying nothing. When they reached the door Mary reached out to grab his hand. She felt as he lovingly grabbed her hand and looked over at her his sad green eyes looked back at her looking scared and alone.

"Don't worry James. I've done this before. It's not so bad. We can be together now, always…in our special place." Mary smiled at him. James sighed almost inaudible as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Together the walked out of the church into Silent Hill, into forever.

In my restless dreams,  
I see that town.

Silent Hill.

We always said that we  
Would go there again  
But we never did. Did we?

Well I'm alone there now...

In our "special place"  
Waiting for you...

Waiting for you to  
come to see me.

But you never do.

And so I wait, wrapped in my  
cocoon of pain and loneliness.

I know I've done a terrible  
thing to you. Something you'll  
never forgive me for.

I wish I could change  
that, but I can't. I feel so pathetic and ugly  
laying here, waiting for you...  
Every day I stare up at the cracks  
in the ceiling and all I can think  
about is how unfair it all is...

The doctor came today.  
he told me I could go  
home for a short stay.  
It's not that I'm getting better.  
It's just that this may be  
my last chance...

I think you know what I mean...

Even so, I'm glad to be coming  
home. I've missed you terribly.  
But I'm afraid James.  
I'm afraid you don't really  
want me to come home.  
Whenever you come see me,  
I can tell how hard it is on you...

I don't know if you  
hate me or pity me...  
Or maybe I just disgust you...

I'm sorry about that.

When I first learned that  
I was going to die, I just  
didn't want to accept it.  
I was so angry all the time and I  
struck out at everyone I loved most.  
Especially you, James.

That's why I understand  
if you do hate me.

But I want you to  
know this, James.

I'll always love you.

Even though our life together had  
to end like this, I still wouldn't  
trade it for the world. We had  
some wonderful years together.

Well this letter had gone on  
too long so I'll say goodbye.  
I told the nurse to give  
this to you after I'm gone.  
That means that as you read  
this, I'm already dead.

I can't tell you to remember me,  
but I can't bear for you to  
forget me.

These last few years since I  
became ill...I'm so sorry for  
what I did to you, did to us...  
You've given me so much and  
I haven't been able to return  
a single thing.

That's why I want you to live for yourself now.  
Do what's best for you, James.

James...

You made me happy.


	25. The Time Warp UFO Ending

**Silent Hill 2 Resurrected **

**Time Warp Ending (UFO Ending)**

The thing, Maria, Waved the knife at Maria wildly continueouslly chanting "Kill him! Kill Him! Kill Him!" Mary stared at the monster unsure of what she was going to do about all of this. This whole thing seemed so insane. I mean really how could this get any more nutz!

Suddenly Just when things seemed like they couldn't get any stranger there was a huge crash. A large perfectly round Alien saucer had crashed through the church landing immediately behind James. Mary's only thought was 'WTF?' as she watched these strange lanky grey creatures pour out of the white mist emanating from the saucers door. A strange music began playing in the background. It disturbed Mary yet it was somewhat catchy at the same time.

Suddenly she watched as James suddenly feel from the chains that was holding him and run up to Mary. Standing almost so close to James now that there noses could almost touch James stared at Mary with the oddest wild look in his still somewhat sad green eye. She watched as James breathed in audibly in her face then slowly opened his mouth in an O formation. What followed next Mary couldn't have made up if she tried.

"It's astounding, time is flllleeeeting." James sang in Mary's face loudly. "Madness takes it's toll!" James then cupped his ear with his Right hand Facing it toward Mary. "But listen closely…" He half whispered.

The Maria Monster answered back also singing "Not for very much longer, Mary!"

James sang back to Maria. "I've got to keep control!"

Mary watched Mystified as James then ran backward away from her almost half shouting what he was singing as he went. "I remember doing the tiiiime waaaarp" James' voice sang the word warp in a very deep and wild tone. "Drinking those moments when…"

Mary watched as the Maria thing then yanked off the cloth triangle on her head throwing it wildly to the floor. Her monstrous body then transformed into a normal human much like Mary's own. Her face was also similar to Mary's albeit with more makeup on an pink tipped short hair. The thing then sang back wildly "The blackness would hit me…"

At this point James' voice also wildly joined in as they both moved very close to Mary's face. Mary looked on jaw almost on the floor in astonishment at the whole thing. "And the void would be caaaallling…"

Suddenly all the aliens joined into the chorus all strangely singing out. "Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

Mary then sensed that somewhere out there David was joining in on this. She imagined him jumping onto the roof of his sports car singing loudly. "It's just a jump to the left" She imagined him then jumping to the left dramatically. All of the aliens did the same in front of her. The aliens, Maria, and James then sang. "and then a step to the riii-ah-ah-ah-ight" While stepping over to there right in a almost prefect line dance.

Mary then could feel that somewhere out there David was responding "with your hands on your hip, You bring your knees in tight" While putting his own hands on his hip and then tightening his knees together in almost perfect time with the aliens she was watching.

Mary watched as Maria then sang very loudly while thrusting her pelvis about in time with everyone else. "But it's the pelvic thruh-uh-uhst that really drives you insay-ay-ay-ayayay-ne"

Everyone in the room including the aliens then joined in to the chorus. "Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

Maria then walked over to James touching his face lightly with the back of her hands singing to him. "It's soooo dreamy, Oh fantasy FREE ME! So you can't see me..nooo…naught at all. In…another Die-mension. With…voyeuristic intentions. Secluded…. I see allll!"

James responded to this singing. "with a bit of a mind flip."

Maria then cut in. "You're theeeree in the tiiiime slip!"

James' voice sang back deeply. "and NOTHING can eveh be the same."

Maria lifted her hands placing them over her ears tiwisting right and left as she did singing. "You're spaced out on sensation!"

James then almost screamed with wild exsitment back. "Like you're under Seeeeeeehdaaaaaation!"

Everyone then sang in chorus. "Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

Mary watched them all confused as all get out. She couldn't understand what the hell was going on here. And what the hell! Aliens are real! Mary then felt the strangest sensation. She felt herself began to tap dance wildly about singing this song she had never known before in a wild almost shrill high pitched New York accented soprano voice. "Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think…When a snake of a guy gave me an evahl wink! He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise! He had a pickup truck and the DEHVIL'S eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change…Time MEANT NOTHIN', never would again!"

Mary then got into the dance dancing along next to James and the rest of the group. She sang happily with them. "Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

The sound of the music that had played in the background during this strange event suddenly came to a screeching halt like someone had yanked a needle of the record. A strange man she had never met before stood in front of her. He wore a brown coat and had brown hair. He was holding a little girls hand. She was in a jumper blue plaid with white and yellow kittens on it over top of a white sweater. She had dark brown hair and was fairly short looking to be about seven years old. The man and little girl stared at her a while.

"Weirdoes…" the man said.

There was suddenly a huge light coming from the saucer. Mary could feel herself being pulled into. When she finally came through she was staring out the window. James' Maria, that man and the little girl were all there in a strange red carpeted room. There was a window. Mary looked out of it watching as Silent Hill, then the Earth grew smaller and smaller until they were completely gone.

****Authors note: Well…this is the end of this fic folks. This is the last ending. Fear not! I still have to do the sub story…for those of you who read this thing…all two of you. lol


End file.
